A Wife To Remember
by Lady of the Evergreen
Summary: Rosaline, the youngest daughter of Queen Belle and King Adam, longs for freedom from the royal life of suitors and duty... A visit to see her aunt Aurora in the Eastern Kingdom is made, but the events that follow are anything but pleasant for Rosaline... Well, rough times sometimes come before the sweet embrace of any happily ever after...
1. Chapter 1

I saddled my prized horse, Jade, as I tilted my head towards the beautiful blue sky. My frown from my conversation with my parents stayed planted on my face, growing darker as I thought back to it…

 _"YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE, ROSALINE!"_

 _I growled in frustration, placing my arms over my chest._

 _"I am your daughter! **Not** your lapdog!"_

 _My father, King Adam, slammed his fist on the table. We had been arguing like this for hours now, and with my mother, Queen Belle, out of the room, my father could release as much rage as possible without thinking._

 _"And as my daughter you are to obey and respect me! You are my youngest child, and I want to make sure your taken care of!"_

 _I clenched my hands and glared harshly at him._

 _"By binding me in a loveless marriage to some ignorant, selfish royal? You only want to ensure that you have as many heirs to your throne as possible! You already have Lily and George's children; two girls, and a little boy! Plus one more on the way for George!"_

 _He was about to speak before I stopped him._

 _"You have no need of me and I have no need to just sit here while you put me up for auction like… a common whore! You let both George and Lily **choose** their spouses, whom they love dearly, and I'm stuck getting my opinion and heart, thrown aside like filth! So you can forget about finding me a husband or anything from now on! Because I will not live with a **monster** for a father!"_

 _"Rosaline!"_

 _I turned around to see my mothers shocked expression. I stood straight and spoke icily._

 _"Mother."_

 _She walked towards me and pointed to me angrily._

 _"You know how I feel about that word, young lady! And don't you **ever** aim it at your father!"_

 _I backed away and glared hatefully at them both._

 _"It's how I feel as of now because of his choices! He deserves to be called a monster, not my father! If he thinks that his job as a father to me is just to make me marry some idiotic 'gentleman' and produce both him and my husband heirs a plenty, then he must be the embodiment of my thinking of a life not worth living!"_

 _They both glared but I saw fear in their flaming eyes to match my own._

 _"If you want to make me live a life that is not yours to control, then you've just lost your youngest daughter. I want to fall in love on my own time and marry and have children with someone who will love me, not ' **Princess Rosaline** '."_

 _My mother's rage softened as I said this and came up to touch my face._

 _"But you are Princess Rosaline, you're my little girl, and both me and your father want you to be safe and happy."_

 _I took her hand of me gently and glared my fuming father._

 _"Mother, I'm sorry, but as of this moment, Princess Rosaline is **dead**."_

 _She looked at me with shock, tears starting to form in her eyes._

 _"What? Rosaline-"_

 _I shook my head and turned to the door, leaving my weeping mother behind me. Before my hand touched the door handle, my father spoke up in a warning tone._

 _"If you leave this room, don't ever think of coming back."_

 _I was still for a moment before looking to the side at my father, or who looked like him. I looked to my mother, crying on the floor. Inching away from the door to sit beside her and hugged her before tilting her head up to look at me._

 _"I'm sorry, mother. Be safe and goodbye."_

 _"Rosie, please…"_

 _I looked at my father again before_

 _"Maybe, if fate permits, I'll see you again mother. But that day is not today. Goodbye."_

 _She whimpered but nodded as I stood up and faced both my parents._

 _"One more thing before I go, your Highness?"_

 _He growled before standing beside my mother, helping her stand and looking at me. I lifted my chin defiantly._

 _"You always asked why I spent so much time in the Eastern Kingdom with my aunt Aurora and the Three Good Fairies."_

 _My father looked at me with interest before speaking._

 _"Yes? And?"_

 _I smirked and poised my fingers before speaking in a threatening tone._

 _"It's because what you fear the most is what I love. What I breathe and am fascinated with. And you shouldn't have tried to lock it away in… an unhappy marriage and a birthing chamber."_

 _With that, I snapped my fingers and my body slowly, from the bottom of my sky blue dress, turned into rose petals. My mother and fathers faces turned as white as winter while they watched me. When my body was almost completely gone, I looked into my fathers eyes, then my mothers._

 _"Be afraid, my father, be fearful of what is to come."_

 _My face disappeared completely and the petals flew out the window…_

I let a few tears fall as I got up onto Jade. They want me gone? So be it. I was about to spur Jade into a gallop, but a voice that made me cringe and grind my teeth yelled out.

"Rosaline! My dear, where are you going?"

I turned to see Edmund, the snob of a man who thought he was as irresistible as a siren, standing beside Jade, who seemed to be ready to kick him if I said to.

"Away, Edmund. That's where."

He scowled, but forced a smile.

"Is that any way to talk to the man you so obviously love?"

My head snapped up and Jade grunted in disdain. My magic formed a tiny flame on my fingertips. I turned to face him and stuck my finger in his face threateningly.

"Edmund, if you for one second think I could **ever** hold any sort of affection towards you, I'd suggest admitting yourself into a mental institution! You over-confident, shallow, bastard of a man! Or should I say... boy?"

He paled at my angry tone. Before a witty remark could spew from his foul mouth, I nodded to Jade. She kicked him right in ribs, knocking him into a nearby water barrel. I climbed onto Jade, laughing maniacally at the scene of Edmund struggling to get out of the barrel.

"Have a nice bath, Edmund!"

I spurred Jade forward, laughing and relishing in the feeling of freedom.

* * *

My eyes grew heavy as Jade kept trotting forward. Two days without sleep wasn't good. Jade had slowed and turned her head to nuzzle me. I patted her face before falling off the saddle in exhaustion. I groaned at the pain and struggled to get up. Jade was beginning to get startled by something I couldn't see. I looked forward to see a shape in the burned forest glade. I gripped onto Jade for strength and urged her forward. As we got closer my eyesight began to clear. The shape was of a woman, tall and regal.

I gasped as I saw that the ladies skin was a sickly green, rivaling that of the plague. I was discouraged of helping her for a split second before I saw the pitch black blade lodged in her shoulder. I knelt beside her, despite Jade's obvious displeasure, and looked at her blood red lips, as her full face was hidden by the darkness of night quickly approaching. She didn't seem to be breathing, so I carefully lowered my head to her chest. A faint heartbeat. I looked behind me at Jade, then back at the woman.

My eyes wandered above me and saw, above the over hanging cliff that was towering over us, a dark, crumbling castle. I sighed.

"It'll have to do."

I picked up the surprisingly light woman and carried her to Jade without looking at her gaping wound. The horse protested at letting me put the lady on her before I gave her a soft, reassuring look. She softly whimpered at me as I gently laid the creature on her, grabbing Jade's reins and leading her in the direction of the possible safe haven.

* * *

I hated when my plans didn't turn out how I wanted them to. I saw goblin folk guarding the main gate and sighed. They could be easily dealt with but the magic I was taught might only render them unconscious for a few minutes. It was better then charging in so I did so. The guards all lowered themselves to the ground and started to snore almost... peacefully. I urged Jade forward before hearing the woman whimper. The blade was causing her discomfort and pain. I hushed Jade's fearful brays quickly before grabbing the woman gently from my horse's back before the blade caused more damage.

"Jade, go hide in the woods until I call for you... Quickly!"

She looked at me with uncertainty for a moment before nuzzling me and cantering off. I smiled at her retreating figure.

After Jade was given to me as a gift from my father, and we bonded quickly and easily. Jade was like my best friend and greatest ally, as after I had learned a telepathic bonding spell from my tutor, Fauna, I immediately tried it between Jade and I. If I had need of her, she would come running, as I would for her.

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of soft hissing coming from my arms. I looked down to see the sword wound was starting to bleed profusely. I saved no time and rushed into the castle, avoiding stepping on any sleeping goblins. Once inside, I looked forward to see a decaying throne and a staircase leading to a tower through the gaping hole in the ceiling. I practically ran to the staircase and slammed open the iron door with my magic. I saw a desk covered in papers, a bookcase full of organized books behind it, and a bed that held only a pillow and some ragged cloth for a blanket. I didn't bother to ask myself who lived here as laid the woman down gently and conjured various items to heal her; A blanket to keep her warm, a proper pillow, and... removed her clothes. I let out a breath of relaxing air as I muttered a spell softly.

" _Remove this jagged sword of fickle hate, remove its unwanted, accursed weight_!"

An eerie white glow enveloped the sword and carefully drew it out. The woman squirmed and whimpered before I held her forehead, which felt slighter hard and bone like, and whispered calming words to her.

"Shh its alright, I'm almost done. Be still, dear lady, it's almost over."

My words made her stop and her hand reach towards my voice. I lit a candle nearby so I could see better, and what I saw shocked me. The woman, or I suppose fairy by the looks of her, had horns as black as the deepest part of Hell. Her face the same color as her body with sharp eyebrows and small creases that showed she expressed her emotions with her features quite a bit. My eyes widened at the ladies face that reminded me of...

"No... it can't be her... she was killed..."

With a wave of my hand, a bright light filled the small room. My hands went up to my mouth in fear as I saw the frightening figure of Maleficent, the witch who had cursed my aunt Aurora to die on her sixteenth birthday.

"It all makes sense... the black blade, supposed to pierce her heart, it missed and left her withering slowly in a sleep like death, what she had planned for her victim..."

My heart was confused, filling to the brim with rage and pity. On one hand, she was an evil soul who held no mercy for a simple misunderstanding as an invitation. On the other, as I looked at her now, whimpering and begging for help, I felt that anger melt away.

Tears started to crawl down her face as the sword was removed. Her eyes tried to open but a small flicker of black sparks shut them before she could open them completely. I grabbed it from the air and placed it on the nightstand. Summoning bandages, a needle and thread, and a cold cloth, I sat beside her on the bed. She grabbed my hand gingerly after groping around the sheets for a few moments, looking for my soothing touch. I couldn't help but smile and stroke her cheek.

"It's alright, Maleficent... I just have to close the wound and bandage it."

She absently nodded in her sleep. I put the needle in a candle's flame before placing a spell on her wound so she wouldn't feel it. My magic levitated the needle and sewed the injury quickly and efficiently. After it was done, I made it vanish and looked at Maleficent, her forehead sweating heavily. I placed the cool cloth on her, calming her movements, and whispered softly again to keep her assured that she was safe.

"Maleficent... Shh it's alright... I'm not going to harm someone who hasn't harmed me... "

She whimpered again as the pain settled after the last roll was secured on her chest. I watched her muscles relax and go slack as pleasant warmth calmed her. Her hand still held mine almost,... tenderly...

I shook my head and tried to scowl hatefully at her. When I saw her soft breathing and chest rising, falling, a smile on her elegant face, I found that I couldn't. She may have cursed my aunt, but I didn't know her personally. She could either be the evil, murderous being that I've heard of or... a wounded, hurting woman who needed my attention and care. Simple as that. I chuckled as I thought that I sounded so much like Fauna.

I squeezed her hand to comfort her and let go. She sighed contently as I left her side to sit in a chair. I tried to distract my thoughts from Maleficent's sleeping form by looking around the room. The whole castle was rotting and gaping holes made the place drafty. The desk was covered in an unorganized matter while the shelves were untouched. I made a mental note to patch up the room before she awoke. My eyes closed in thought before hearing Maleficent cry out. My head whipped in her direction and saw her twitching and thrashing in her slumber.

I rushed to her side and held her hand, tracing my fingers gently over her horns. My touch didn't help and my heart became rapid in panic. She started to murmer incoherent sounds before I heard her silken, powerful voice shriek.

"NOOOOO!"

Her movements would break the new stitching if she continued. I looked around for something, anything to help me soothe her squeals. I looked down at her again and a shot of pain streaked through my heart. I felt something hidden and strong burst to life slightly, making my mind go blank. I had no control over myself, and started to lean my head towards hers. My eyes raked over her face and body only to rest on her lips.

Her lips, so inviting and the color of a freshly picked rose. My mind wouldn't let me command my body to stop. I leaned ever closer and put a hand on Maleficent's cheek. My eyes widened in horror at whatever dark magic or ethereal being was going to make me do. I tried to pull away but the magical force was too strong. My struggles were not in vain, but only slowed the inevitable.

I had never offered, given, nor received a kiss from anyone on the lips. And I did not want my first to be with Maleficent. It was unheard of for two women to kiss or be together. And she's...

"N-No... I can't s-say she's evil... I-I don't know her..."

The magic strengthened and pushed me forward more until my nose was barely touching hers. I realized that despite my magics ability, I could not stop this. Tears welled in my eyes before they showed defeat in their blue depths.

I sighed and gave in to whatever twisted beings will commanded me to do this.

Her lips didn't feel cold and heartless as I had thought. They tasted like fire and... purity. She tasted of such heaven that I had never seen nor heard of. I found myself becoming relaxed and at peace, more at peace then in all my years. I felt her squirming slowly stop and her body tense. My eyes shut in bliss as I parted from her, breathing heavily.

When I looked back up with hazed over eyes I didn't expect to see two golden eyes starting to open and stare back.


	2. Chapter 2

I backed away a few steps at the sight of her eyes. They looked so... predatory, but oh so pained and sorrowful. She seemed to stare at me blankly for a few moments, as if trying to see into my souls contents, before reaching a hand up to her sword wound and hissing quite loudly.

I shook myself out of my stupor, looking at the increasing red blotch forming, and tried to come to her side and nurture the newly opened wound before she threw a hand threateningly at me. I was scared for a moment before hearing the sizzling sound of failing magic, like water dripping into fire. She looked at her hand in angry disbelief before groaning and flopping into the pillow.

I stared at her figure, her face, her lips, everything that was in sight. If my heart wasn't racing with fear and confusion I would have said she was quite beautiful in a menacing, elegant way. I had seen her picture in a book once, but her form was hidden by heavy robes, now... now I could see her radiance up close.

I shook my head angrily.

" _Stop_ _that_... _This isn't one of your romantic books, this is_ ** _the_ **_Mistress_ _of All Evil! She's-_ "

I looked at her face, scrunched up in agony, making my heart prick itself a little.

"- _in pain... And I won't let the kiss nor these thoughts dissuade me from helping her!_ "

I carefully sat beside her, biting my lip and thinking of something, **anything** to say to her as I conjured the needle and supplies.

"Your very fortunate you know, that sword was very close to piecing your heart."

She said nothing, but I could hear her grumbling under her breath. I gently put a hand behind her back to sit her up, despite her flinch and another groan.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare seeing as your screaming and thrashing caused my stitching to break."

Still no response. I sighed and undid the bandage, tenderly undoing it by hand so as to not hurt her further. I kept my eyes on the deep gash instead of her body, reprimanding my thoughts to not... ogle the patient. Before I grabbed the supplies, my hand froze as I heard her speak.

"Why are you doing this? Why help me?"

I looked at her carefully. Her head was turned away, facing the door and window. I bit my lip and focused on grabbing the needle and putting it to the flames again.

"You were slowly dying in a burned forest, where I'm surprised the ashes didn't get in the injury, and I couldn't... I **wouldn't** let someone who had done me no wrong, even if they were a stranger, to die in such a... barren and hostile place. So I took you here, since it was the nearest place for miles."

Once the needle turned a fiery red, I took it out and placed the numbing spell on the gash and looked up to see her, eyebrow raised, looking at me. My cheeks tinged pink before she spoke again.

"Do you know who I am? What I've done to strike fear and hatred into the race of man? What I could do to **you** now?"

I stared at her for a moment, just looking at her to calm my buzzing nerves, as I spoke.

"You are Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil. You are the one who cursed my Aunt to die on her sixteenth birthday. And you are in too weak a state to do me any harm as you just demonstrated a moment ago."

She looked away for a second before her eyebrow raised again in question.

"Your aunt?"

I nodded simply.

"I am... was the daughter of King Adam and Queen Belle, but... their dear little princess is no more. I left them. Princess Aurora was the first princess I was introduced to as a child, so she is like an aunt to me. But... I fear my father has told them all of our spat. I am welcomed no where."

Why was I spilling all of my emotions to this horned fiend?! I looked away and started sewing the wound. She widened her eyes as the realization kicked in that she wasn't screaming in pain.

"Why can't I feel it!?"

She started to move but I placed my hand over hers to relax her.

"I put a numbing spell on the wound to make it painless. You were already lying in an ashen field for who knows how long and I'd rather not be the one to add more pain onto you so I don't end up dead when your well."

She stopped instantly and gazed at my hand. I moved it back to sewing the last strand and broke it in between my teeth. Turning my head away to grab the bandages I didn't feel Maleficent's hand grab mine. When I turned back, I could feel Maleficent's eyes on me. I paid her no mind and gently wrapped her body in bandages once more. When it was done, I summoned a chair and sat in it.

"I will stay with you here to make sure the injury heals properly, then I will leave. I doubt you want me here in the first place but your in no condition to be mo-mm!"

I looked up at Maleficent's face, now connected with mine, in pure shock. She was **kissing** me! My body tried to fight the pleasantness that ran through me to the core. I stared at her closed eyes as I could see they were fighting to open.

" _Whatever deity or monster is making me and Maleficent feel these things and kiss each other is going to have two angry women on their hands!_ "

My mind fought to keep control and keep fighting but soon my heart gave in, making my eyes close in bliss. She tasted like... everything I could ever crave in life. Happiness. Contentment. Freedom... Love. My eyes shot open at the thought and made me growl. I managed to softly break away from her and stand throwing my angry fist in the air.

"Whomever is doing this, I hope you can run faster then light because your making a **huge** mistake with testing our anger!"

I heard a cackle linger with the raging storm outside. My fury snapped in two, my magic bathing my hands in a fiery glow. I threw the two fireballs out a window, hoping it would kill the real fiend of this tragedy. The cackle stopped and practically spoke clear as day in my mind.

"I am simply doing what the Fates have delayed, dear Rosaline... Both you and Maleficent desire the same thing... I am only trying to hurry the matter along... Think on it, dear Rosaline..."

The voice disappeared. I growled again before turning slowly to Maleficent, who was trying to stand and come to me. I rushed over and pushed her back down onto the pillow softly.

"Maleficent, I don't want to have to change the stitching for a third time so please just lay down and relax."

She whipped her head towards me, an evident blush on her evergreen cheeks as well as a hard glare I had seen in books so many times.

"If you think a little sword wound is going to stop me from MURDERING THE BEING WHO MADE ME KISS YOU IN AN ABRUPT AND INAPPROPRIATE MANNER, THEN I'D SAY YOU WERE AN IMBECILIC FOOL!"

I backed away for a moment before scowling, snapping my fingers and strapping her in place.

"If I am an 'imbecilic fool' for wanting you to recover from your near fatal injury, then so be it. I would much enjoy murdering whatever idiot made us kiss, but I'm putting your needs above our desire. Now please, just lay down and let the wound heal itself"

"Release me from these bonds, NOW, YOU FOOLISH PRINCESS!"

I stood my ground and glared harshly at her, before smiling evilly.

"No, I don't think I will, Maleficent."

She gaped open mouth at me, shocked that I would not obey her wish. Tapping my face with a finger, I smirked at the way she glared at me.

"I've been told what to do with my life since birth. Now that I am no longer a Princess, I can decide what I can do with the freedom I have been graciously given. And what I can do is leave you here with the bonds upon you or I can release them without you trying to get up. Understand?"

She glared hatefully at me, which made my heartstrings prick themselves, but I ignored the feeling. She seemed to think about this a second before chuckling.

"I never thought I'd meet a pathetic princess who could manipulate the situation into her favor."

I was about to respond that I wasn't pathetic before she stopped me.

"But you are not pathetic and weak like the rest. You hold hatred towards things you can't control, like your decisions on life. Happiness towards things that offer you that right of choice. And your strong, both with magic and words."

The complement she was giving me warmed my heart a little. I watched her as I sat in the chair I occupied earlier, listening to her speak.

"You and I are alike in some ways. We were both... forced to live a life that wasn't ours to choose, but we escaped."

I looked down as to avoid her eyes.

"Look at me."

My eyes widened below her gaze and my head slowly looked up into her hawk like eyes.

"What is your name?"

I got up and held her hand for strength, surprising her.

"Rosaline..."

I felt her cold hand reach up to hold my face. I turned my head to her and saw the same pain mirrored in my own eyes. I gazed at her a moment before looking down again angrily, placing a hand on her injury.

"Does it still hurt? Any sort of aching?"

She smirked at me, chuckling again before moving my hand.

"I've suffered worse."

I scowled at her for her mockery of the seriousness the gash gave before moving from her side. I sat in the chair before quickly holding my head. My eyes grew heavy as the sleep I had denied myself took over. Maleficent saw my tired look and reached over to grab my hand.

"You need rest more then I, Rosaline. Sleep... I don't mind sharing the large bed."

I tried to protest as she pulled me under the covers softly.

"N-No... I shouldn't... Your the one with... A-An injury, not I... I..."

Maleficent rested my head on the soft pillow beside her before I could move. I lifted my hand slightly and conjured another pillow for her that was larger and more comfortable.

"I... You... You need... more leverage than me... You need... rest... too..."

I felt her arm encircle me as she laid back before sleep claimed me.

"Shh, rest dear girl..."

* * *

My mind felt more at peace as I awoke the next morning. I sat up to stretch and looked to my side. Maleficent, snoring softly, and looking like she hadn't slept so well in a long time. I chuckled a little at the sight, before mentally slapping myself.

" _What is wrong with you!? She nearly killed your aunt and now you've slept beside her, helped her and-_ "

I heard a whisper that sounded...off behind me. I turned to Maleficent's sleeping form and saw her smiling in her sleep.

"Rosaline..."

My heart stopped at the sound of bliss in her voice as she said my name. My heart hammered in my chest at the sweet sound. My body came closer to her and sat beside her. She grabbed the pillow right next to me softly and hugged it, like it was someone-

"She cares for."

I wanted to know what she was dreaming about. I concentrated on her mind, my eyes shooting open and turning pure white as my spirit left to her dream.

 _My eyes opened again in the dream, searching around. I was in a candlelit room, rose petals on the ground and the bed. As my eyes reached the bed, my cheeks blushed crimson red and seemed to glow in the soft light. In the bed, both Maleficent and I were laying there, together and holding each other in a loving embrace. My dream self was sitting upright and stroking Maleficent's horns. She seemed to be humming softly as I did so, but that's not what caught my attention that made me feel as red as I did. We were both bare as a baby at birth. My dream self was smiling as Maleficent traced her fingers up my legs, making the mirage shiver in delight.  
_

 _"My dear, you are so tiring..."_

 _My dream self chuckled while my real self gawked in shock and further confusion. My eyes widened, making me nearly topple over in fear and surprise at what my dream self said._

 _"I thought that's what you adored most about me, my love?"_

 _I couldn't watch the dream any longer and quickly left in magical mist._

I gasped and gripped onto the bed post for strength. That was **not** what I expected to see in the dream. I tried to stand without collapsing but decided to sit quietly and think. Why would she dream of that if she had an obvious distaste in kissing me? I didn't know enough about evil fairies or dreams of any sort like... what I had seen. An idea popped into my head making me look at the shelves of books behind the paper piled desk. I quietly crept over to a shelf and looked through the volumes of well kept books.

"'Follies and Filth of Mankind'..., 'Hate is Purity'..., ah here it is. 'History and Lore of The Fairies'"

I flipped through its pages and looked for anything on dreams. When I saw nothing, I flipped back before my eyes grazed the word 'dream' in... the mating section. I hesitantly turned back to that page, reading aloud with my heart trying to jump from my rib cage.

"When a fairy, be them evil or good, first meets their destined lover, they have vivid dreams of... sexual manner. After the first dream, their love blossoms for that being alone and will eternally latch onto their heart, despite that fairy trying to fight it. These dreams will forever haunt them until the destined creature or human loves them in return..."

I forced myself to look away from the book before I could read further. My heart was feeling both heavy and full of joy at the same time. It frightened me greatly. My eyes looked back onto the page to read more before I heard a moan from Maleficent. I looked at her with fear. She was smiling and holding the pillow again, tighter this time. I blushed crimson and turned away. Shutting the book, I made my way to the balcony. As I looked over the domain I could see a castle, more modern and inhabited, in the distance. I recognized it immediately and paled in realization.

"I'm in the Forbidden Mountains..."

I looked around me and saw the guards up and about, practicing their skills; archery, sword fighting, lances, shields... I sighed as I remembered watching my brother practice in the court yard with father. My eyes kindled a slight flame of anger as the memory of the fight between my father and I filled my head. I looked back to Maleficent's sleeping form. The smile that was planted on her face livened my mood a little. I took one last glance at the guards before leaving the balcony to sit next to the sleeping fairy.

* * *

I flipped through another books last page before putting it back on its proper shelf. Without Maleficent to talk to and the guards unaware of our presence, I only had the company of the books that Maleficent kept in her study/bedroom, as I had guessed when I realized I was in her domain. I heard the squalling and scampering of the guards and rushed to the balcony to investigate. They were all gathered in the courtyard, with a large pig like goblin stood atop a ruined pillar to gain height over them. I glanced back at Maleficent, then at the crowd below. Sighing I transported myself behind another more stable pillar and listened.

"Oink! As know, Mistress is dead and I your leader now! We will pillage every secret she has, we will do what we want, no fear! We not need to take orders now! And should Mistress return, with her lightening fire, we will kill her on sight."

When I heard this, I gripped my heart with fury. How dare they think that weaklings like them could stand against a powerful, beautiful, enticing fairy as Maleficent! I saw them disperse towards the castle doors and growled.

"No... they will not touch her!"

I smirked as a wonderfully evil thought came to me.

Changing my appearance to that of Maleficent, I stepped out from behind the pillar in front of them. I changed my voice to match hers and cackled with a malicious smile on my face.

"I see that you all saved no time on replacing me with this idiot I once called a captain to my guard."

They eyes showed fear and pure horror. I stepped in front of the captain as he looked down to avoid my piercing gaze.

"Well, I can't have a traitorous fool as a leader to anyone, now can I?"

He started to grab my robes and beg mercilessly.

"N-No, Mistress! I-I-I-"

I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a target meant for archery. I summoned a replica of Maleficents staff and slammed it on the ground, binding him like I had Maleficent when she had attempted to get up. He squealed and yelped when I ignited my staff in bright green flames.

"Captain, you know very well that WEAKLINGS such as you are not appreciated nor wanted in someone of my powerful stature."

He tried to make words form but I threw the sceptre at him, missing his head just barely. I came closer at an agonizingly slow pace, smirking at the look of pure terror on the goblins face.

"And so this incident doesn't reoccur,"

I formed a ball of fire in my hand and held it right next to his face. He screamed in agony before I realized what I was doing. As I looked into his pained face that now looked like it was dying on the inside and out, my anger slowly died. This wasn't me! My once fire kindling eyes turned fearful. I let the fire extinguish but the damage had already been done. Half of his face was melted to the bone. I felt ashamed, confused, hateful and relieved. I regained my angry look and threw him backwards to his comrades.

"Get out of my sight before I finish what I started, idiots! May this day be a warning to you all, NO ONE REPLACES ME!"

They scampered away quickly, carrying the half dead goblin with them. As soon as they left, I let the mirage of Maleficent fall and fell to my knees.

"What have I done? What... What is happening to me?"

"Rosaline, you are simply embracing these new emotions that you have hidden under a sweet facàde created by your parents, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed."

I whirled around to face a hunched over Maleficent, looking oh so weak and frail. Without a thought, I went to her side and picked her up in magical binds, not tight enough to hurt her but tight enough to keep her steady.

"Maleficent you shouldn't be walking around, you-"

She broke the binds with one wave of her hand and softly landed to stand before me.

"I'm fine, Rosaline."

She moved her usual cloak that she was wearing again and revealed the wound, half healed but looking a lot better. I gawked and went to touch the scar that was forming.

"How-"

She chuckled and held my hand in her own.

"Fairies heal quickly after the wound or ailment is treated. I would have thought being Queen Belle's daughter, you would have read anything and everything in existence."

I couldn't help but smile at that. My hand felt warm in Maleficent's, despite the obvious cold that enveloped it.

"You still shouldn't be out in this weather, at least let us go inside."

She looked at me for a few moments before holding me lightly in her arms and resting her pointed chin on my head.

"Why would I go inside when I'm so warm right here?"

Her statement made me blush. I slowly held her waist, resting my head on her collarbone and sighed in contentment at the feeling of soothing warmth that crept into my heart. I looked up at her and put a stern look on my face.

"We can continue this inside, if you'd like."

I took her hand and gently pulled her towards the doors, not seeing the amused smile planted on her face before she spoke more softer then I had ever heard.

"Of course,... Rose"


	3. Chapter 3

I shut the door to the study and turned to see Maleficent smirk at me from the bed with a mildly tired look on her face.

I blushed, quickly moving over to her desk and grabbing another book from the shelf and began to distract myself from the dark fairy staring at my back. I blocked out all sound and focused on the book, not caring nor paying attention to what I was reading. I had gotten halfway down the page of something about poisonous gases and concoctions, before I felt those billowing robes and smooth arms encircle my waist.

I tried to repress a shiver of surprise and slight desire, only for it to become the smallest of moans. I felt her fingers trail down my body in an oddly calming way. I sighed and unknowingly reached my hand up to stroke her face tenderly behind me, dropping the book as I did. I felt her heart speed up at my touch, making me smile slightly.

I didn't know what this feeling was and I hated not knowing something. It was a mixture of fear and adoration. It was the same warmth that filled me when I had held each one of my nieces and nephew. The same retched feeling when I had looked upon my weeping mother. My mind was going blank as it filled with admiration at how the fairies hands moved about me.

My eyes closed in satisfaction at my realization. That's what this feeling was... fascination. At her body, her words, everything about her screamed fascination to me. She was like a piece of both heaven and hell. A siren looking to either kill me or savour me. A horned mistress to guide me to light or to drag me to darkness. Either way, I wouldn't resist her temptations. I jumped as I felt her warm lips on my neck. She suckled on my skin like it was the precious morning dew on a flower. This time I didn't bother to repress the delight filled moan.

I leaned into her and heard an almost inaudible grunt of pain from her. I quickly got away from her and looked at her face, almost unreadable except for the obvious scrunch of pain on her nose, with a deep blush on my cheeks. Holding her face in my hands, I traced her right cheekbone with a thumb.

"Are you alright?"

She looked down at me and flashed a smile that made me nearly faint from my weak heartstrings. She grabbed my hands and placed them above where her heart lay as she kissed my forehead lightly.

"I've never felt more at peace than as of now, Rose."

I gripped her cloak and smiled as I laid my head gently over my hands.

"You are quite a mystery to me, Maleficent..."

She held my waist again, softly caressing the soft fabric of my dress.

"Sometimes the mysteries of a person are what makes them the most interesting."

I looked up, my eyes trailing over every asset of her face. She had very elegant and lovely features that would have striked fear into any man, woman or child. But not to me. My eyes gazed at her lips as I had before and leaned in. Maleficent seemed to have the same idea and leaned into my advance. When our lips touched, I never felt more joy than in all my life. I felt free. I rested my hands on her shoulders as she kissed me more passionately, running her expert fingers along my newly exposed thigh. Before we could continue our adventure, a knock came at the door.

"M-Mistress?"

I growled and looked at the door in irritation.

"I thought I told those imbeciles to stay out of my sight!"

Maleficent chuckled and kissed my cheek as she left my arms, walking to the door.

"You must have had a little sense to tell you that these fools have the brains the size of berries, my dear."

I shivered as she said 'my dear', biting my tongue so a moan of lust didn't escape.

Maleficent smirked and opened the door.

"What could you possibly need as to disrupt me!?"

I had to put a hand to my mouth as to not giggle at Maleficent's obviously fake attempt to sound angry. I heard the captain, his pig-like stuttering making it evident it was him, trying not to make himself look more a fool then he already was. I paid no attention to the conversation and looked down at myself, sighing in disgust. There was ash and blood all over my dress, making it look like I had tumbled through a grave of fire. I felt my neck with admiration, the still wet prints of Maleficents lips making me smile as I traced them.

I looked back up to see Maleficent a few feet away with an annoyed look on her face.

"It seems those idiots want me to tell them my plans for the future and although I have pondered the ideas... Ugh this is why I preferred it when Diablo was-"

Her eyes widened before she rushed to the balcony stairs. I followed quickly behind just as I heard the caw of a raven. Said raven flew threw the doorway and immediantly saw me. He seemed to stare for a moment before landing on Maleficents shoulder. She looked at me curiously.

"Strange... usually Diablo will attack anything that could oppose me."

I relaxed and walked to her, grabbing her hand and stroking Diablo's gizzard.

"Maybe he realizes that I pose no threat to you... Or it could be the fact that he knows I wouldn't be in your room without lying on the floor as a pile of dust."

She smiled and gave Diablo a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry, old friend. I overestimated my powers and almost got killed, leaving you in that stone prison that rebel fairy put you in."

He stopped his soft cawing at my pets and nudged Maleficent apologetically. She smiled as he flew over to a stand that was obviously for him. She looked back at me, looking annoyed again as she thought of our earlier conversation.

"I suppose I'll have to delay our recent activity to go reassure those fools that I have a plan."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her cheek.

"I'll eagerly wait here for you to return."

She laughed and held me, leaning her forehead to touch mine.

"I'll be back soon, Diablo can keep you company while I'm busy."

He looked slightly appalled at this before he flew outside. I chuckled and let go of Maleficent.

"I'll be fine without Diablo's oh so welcoming company."

I sat in the desk chair, pulling a random book from the shelf. I glanced at Maleficent, her hand on her sceptre, ready to make a grand entrance.

"Don't worry. I'll stay right here until you come back."

She nodded and burst into green flames. I smiled as the last of the flames disappeared. Looking down at the book again, my eyes caught sight of the retched look of my clothes and body. I looked around the room and saw a door leading to a bathroom. I closed the book and went inside. When the door opened I saw that it was much more humble and warm then my own at... at the castle. I shook my head.

"No... that place is no longer, nor was it ever, my home"

The bath that was embedded in the floor was large enough to fit five people, but it was like a pond on a summers day. I lifted my hand and conjured steaming water into the pool.

I let my dress fall to my feet and sighed as the waters lapped at my front when I got in, washing away the dirt and dried blood. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall away into sleep.

* * *

 _I moaned loudly as Maleficent ran her hands over every part of my exposed body. Her lips made contact with mine for what felt like eternity. I felt like, in her arms, I could do no wrong, and could feel no pain. She released me and leaned in close._

 _"Darling, why do you hide from me? Why do you torment me when you know that you want this."_

 _All I could do was bite my lip as her hands trailed ever lower to my budding flower. She growled possessively and gently caressed my neck._

 _"You know that you have already submitted to me, made yourself unable to resist me, so why do you not act on these feelings?"_

 _I whimpered pleadingly as her hand stopped moving. She placed a finger on the nape of my neck and moved it upwards, causing shivers of pure, agnonizing lust to course through me._

 _"Tell me, Rose... and I will give you what you are wanting, needing, and desiring as of this moment..."_

 _I looked into those eyes and practically choked out the words in a begging tone._

 _"I'm afraid of loving you...needing you... **hating** you..."_

* * *

I gasped as I resurfaced from my dream and felt the now warm waters on me. While the water was warm and pleasing, my cheeks and body were hotter than any fire in Hell! I groaned in frustration as I realized that this feeling wouldn't go away anytime soon. I conjured a book from my home that I could never stop reading. It was of Romeo and Juliet, a tale as romantic and tragic as they come.

I turned the page and relaxed further in the pool while humming to myself. A song I had heard as a child when my curious mind had accidentally wandered into an open door to a house while father was talking to one of the townsfolk. The song was so soothing that I didn't realize I had begun to sing.

"Think of me,

Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye,

Remember me, once in while,

Please promise me you'll try,"

I thought of Maleficent as I sang, my heart speeding up as I wondered if she was thinking of me.

"When you find, that once again you long,

To take your heart back and be free,

If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

I smiled and leaned my head back, placing the book carefully down on the table. I placed my hands to my beating heart and rose my voice in volume.

"We never said our love was evergreen,

Or as unchanging as the sea,

But if you can still, remember-"

"Stop and think of me..."

My eyes widened as the voice I knew all too well joined in. I listened for a second before thinking it was in my imagination. Shaking my head, I continued.

"Think of all the things we shared and seen,

Don't think about the way things could be,

The next line made me blush as I was about to sing it before the voice intervened.

"Think of me, think of me waking,

Silent and resigned,

Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind."

I turned my head and saw Maleficent, with a certain gleam in her eye, as I sang again.

"Recall these days, look back on all these times,

Think of the things were meant to do,"

She moved towards me and sat on the stone floor behind my head, as I laid back into her lap. Our voices combined in a heart soaring crescendo.

"There will never be, a day when I won't think of you!"

We looked at each other for a few minutes before she broke the contact. I gazed at her affectionately and reached up to stroke her face.

"How was the gathering? Did they irratate you too much?"

She chuckled and played with my hair, like a simple child.

"My dear, I swear they are **made** to irratate me. It went alright though, they seemed to buy the fact that I had a few remnants of a plan. Of course it helped that if any of them questioned me, I electrocuted them."

I giggled and let my hand fall from her face.

"Your just awful..."

She laughed her wicked laugh and grabbed my shoulders gently.

"I thought that's what you liked most about me, dear?"

My eyes widened at the similarity of that sentence and the dream she had. She looked at me curiously at the shock on my face.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow in question. I bit my lip and motioned towards the water.

"Would you... like to join me?"

Now it was her turn to be shocked. I smirked at her and held her hand again.

"It could help you relieve some of the irritation from earlier. And don't think I wasn't focused enough on you that I didn't see you looking at something other than my face while we were talking."

I smiled as I saw the smallest appearance of a blush on her cheeks. I let go of her and turned away with a smile so wide my face would break.

"It's your choice, Maleficent. I can't force you."

When I heard her stand and heavy fabric fall to the ground, my heart nearly burst. I listened to her slowly walk to slip in beside me. Turning my head away, I smirked when I sensed her discomfort with the situation. I levitated my book and turned back to face forward to read where I left off. I took a glance at Maleficent, who was preoccupied with staring at my ample chest, and almost gawked at her body. I had seen only a portion of it when I was sewing her wound, but now... I could see so much more. I had forced myself to look away last time, but I wanted so badly to hold her like this now.

Her evergreen skin suited her well. Her chest, smooth and obviously rounded, looked so lovely on her. Her body was just as much beautiful as the rest of her. Slender, some would say boney, but I went with luscious looking. She wasn't very curvy but it didn't matter. She was like a combination of an angel and a dragon, dangerous, fiery, but elegant and enchanting.

Beside her, I felt so plain. So common. I didn't mind being dull since it attracted less attention, but I wanted to be worthy of Maleficent's admiration. She was more than a goddess sent to torment and adore, she was a woman worthy of taking anyone she wanted. These thoughts made me sorrowful.

What could I offer her other than a dull, unattractive, fascinated former princess?

I lowered my book to place it beside me and sighed. Maleficent looked at me with a puzzled look before she came closer and held me.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

I whimpered and tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me. She made me turn my head to face her.

"Rose, tell me."

With those eyes alone, I would do anything for her. I let a tear escape before I spoke.

"I'm not worthy..."

She looked confused for a moment before a sad look came across her features. She held my chin and kissed my forehead in reasurrence.

"No one is worthier of my attention than you, Rose."

I pulled my head away and held my arms, as if to shield myself from her scrutinizing gaze.

"But... I'm so boring, dull, plain. And you... your beautiful, powerful, and so... sensual... your everything I'm no-"

I didn't get to finish as she grabbed my roughly by the shoulders, a flame of anger in her eyes.

" **You** are anything but dull, plain or boring! Your kind, strong, and more alluring than any woman I've ever seen in my entire life! Don't **ever** think that you aren't worthy of my affection, Rose! It is **I** who is not worthy of **you**! And don't think that I'm lying because I am **not** one to weave tales that are untrue in this situation!"

She was breathing heavily after her rant. My heart pounded in my chest, begging for me to say something, anything to tell her how I felt about what she said. She thought herself unworthy of **me**? I looked at her now, her eyes that once showed anger slowly diminishing and replacing with a deep sadness and worry. I couldn't help myself and cried. Before Maleficent could say anything, tell me it's alright, I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her roughly.

Never in my life had I heard such a beautiful, angelically pure thing such as what she had said. I wanted to shout to the heavens and thank them for bestowing upon me the angel that had lead me away from my pain and regret. As I would do for her. She seemed shocked at my forwardness before I felt her smile into my kiss. I relaxed and rested my arms around her neck. Her hands moved through to water to touch my hip, making the heat from before begin to run through my body again.

She pulled away, making me look at her questioningly. She gave me that evil smirk that I knew could only meant mischief. She put one arm under the crook of my legs and the other on my back. Without even the slightest sign of pain, she lifted me out of the pool, walking out of the room with me in her arms.

I held her neck to keep from falling before I heard her chuckle.

"Don't worry, Rose. I won't let you fall."

I relaxed and kissed her cheek. If only she knew that those words meant so much more to me than she could ever know. She laid me back on the bed and got in to lay by my side. As I purred in satisfaction, I felt her fingers start to move along my sides in an odd manner. My eyes shot open and nearly squealed with laughter and shock.

"No, Maleficent don't-"

I started to cackle as she tickled my sides and feet mercilessly.

"Well, well, I see you are very ticklish, Rose, dear."

She kept on with her torture until I practically screamed through my laughter as tears ran down my face and my sides ached.

"Mal- hahhahah sto-op-hahahah-please, no-no mo- hahahah-re!"

She smiled down at me and her fingers stopped moving around me. I gasped for breath and shot her an angry smile.

"You are utterly evil, Maleficent..."

She smirked and pulled a strand of hair away from my face, as I laid back down beside her. Her arm snaking around my waist and pulling me to her chest. My eyes slowly shut as I turned to face Maleficent.

"Goodnight..."

She smiled and rested her head atop mine.

"Sweet dreams, my dear..."

* * *

I woke up feeling my whole body completely relaxed. I craned my neck to look at Maleficent's sleeping face. I smiled and kissed her nose playfully. She didn't wake up, but I heard a low growl of pleasure from her. Slipping out of her arms, I stepped onto the cold stone. I looked at my tattered dress that still lay on the floor of the bathroom and levitated it to me. Before I could force myself into wearing the accursed thing, as the rest of my things were with Jade, I saw something sticking out of one of the drawers beside the bed.

I put the dress on the windowsill and grabbed the smooth fabric. Pulling it out, I saw it was a robe made of silk and the collar laced with small raven feathers. The sleeves were long and draped down a little while the loose fabric only went down to the knees. I smirked and looked at Maleficent to see if she would wake up. When I thought it was safe, I slipped it over my body and sighed as it caressed my small curves in a delicious way. It smelled just like her.

My stomach began to growl as I realized we both hadn't eaten for two days now. A smirk of delight came across my face as I looked back to Maleficent. Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I carefully opened the door and shut it quietly.

I walked down the steps quickly and made it to the bottom only to hear silence. Undeterred, I walked through the throne room and down another hall before a dozen small bodies tackled me to the ground. I was gagged and put in rope binds. I looked around at the goblin folk and mentally slapped myself.

"How could I forget that these idiots only know of Maleficent, not me?"

* * *

I felt like a wild animal being prepared for slaughter. I looked up to see where they were taking me and nearly laughed. They were taking me to Maleficent's chambers. I was pushed roughly in the back by one of the guards and flashed an angry look at him, making him gulp in fear. The captain smirked proudly at me and knocked on Maleficent's door.

"Mistress?"

I heard shuffling inside and before I knew it the door opened to reveal a fully clothed Maleficent.

"What do you want this early in the morning?"

He shrunk a bit at her tone before grunting, making the guard I had glared at push me forward again harshly.

"We found this intruder wandering the halls, so we brought her to you."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Maleficent apologetically. She had that gleam in her eye again as we looked at eachother before she scowled at her captain.

"Leave her with me, I shall deal with her myself."

I was forced not to smile (despite the gag) at her obvious lie. The captain nodded and made the guards carry me past the threshold of the room. When the door had shut, Maleficent removed the gag. I stood on shaky legs and laughed awkwardly.

"I was going to make you and I breakfast, but I didn't expect to be ambushed."

She smirked and stroked my cheek. My face burned as well as another part of my body as she looked a me with those carnivorous eyes. I chuckled and motioned my head to the ropes.

"Would you mind untying me?"

She looked at me with that wicked smile, making me groan. She placed a finger on her face, as I had when she was the one tied up, before she leaned in close enough for me to feel her warm breath on me.

"But why would I untie you when you look so delectable in my robe and confining rope?"

I blushed a deeper colour red before a smile broke away over me.

"I suppose you could leave me like this for a little while."

Before I could blink, she was carrying me to the bed as she had last night. I smiled brightly as I was laid down, the ropes disappearing and being replaced by Maleficent's arms holding my hands above my head. I leaned up and kissed her deeply, to which she gave into immediantly, as her eyes showed hunger, but not for food.

"You look starving, Maleficent. At least let me conjure some food for us."

She growled, her grip on my wrists not lessening, before she started to kiss my neck tenderly.

"I already have my meal right here..."

I hummed in a approval and let her lips trail my body as I whimpered her name, mixing with her own whispers of "Rose...".


	4. Chapter 4

Opening my eyes after a most peaceful sleep, I looked over my shoulder at the snoring fairy behind me. Smiling to myself, I got up and summoned some breakfast for the both of us. I placed a cover over hers so it would remain warm until she woke up. Shivering as cold air blew through the window onto my naked body, I rubbed my arms. I didn't bother to change into clothes because I thought the air was refreshing, although a tad icy.

Summoning a fork from thin air, I began to eat my eggs. While I ate, I thought back to last night with the brightest smile I had ever allowed myself.

I had heard talk from the village back at the castle, the maids speaking of their lovers being too rough and aggressive when they... made love. I had seen the bruises on their faces and their arms. Hand prints, nicks in the skin, light bite marks. They started to giggle to themselves when they thought they were alone as they spoke of their lovers roughness. I always left when they did that.

None of these things had happened when Maleficent and I had made love last night. She was tender, soft, giving. She only did something different if I allowed. And I always did. She had only left one mark on me that was almost entirely painless. My neck, where a purple, small blotch of flesh she had rubbed between her soft lips. I shivered again, but not from the chill of the breeze. After I finished my meal, I looked at the grandfather clock beside one of the book shelfs. It was ten-thirty now. I grabbed the robe thrown on the floor, brushed it off, and sighed as it softly touched my skin.

I went to the balcony and leaned on the edge. The morning was so quiet, so serene. I looked to the forest below, when I realized something. Jade was still hiding!

" _Jade! Jade, are you alright!? Are you safe!?_ "

I heard a neigh of laughter in my head before her braying voice joined.

" _You worry too much, Rosie. I knew that healing the green lady would take time and I am quite alright._ "

I sighed in relief.

" _Alright, thank goodness. I want you to return to the ruined castle in a few minutes, please. I'll wait for you at the gate._ "

" _Yes, Rosaline._ "

And just like that, the connection broke. I felt much more relaxed now that I knew she was safe. I walked back inside and summoned a dress from one of the saddles on Jade. It was a sea green, long sleeved dress that was plain as day. It's bottom piece reached just past my calves. That's why I loved it so much. Grabbing it from the air, I quickly changed. Turning to Maleficent, I smiled at her. Walking over to her and kissing her cheek, I saw her eyes slowly open. She grumbled under her breath before she saw me.

I giggled softly.

"Not exactly a morning person, are you, dear?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled and quickly pulled me in the bed again.

"No, but if you're here, I'll gladly wake up in the morning."

I smirked and hugged her. Getting up from her side, I started to walk to the table, where her breakfast waited.

"You didn't exactly have a taste for food last night so I made you something to eat while I go and prepare to get Jade safely into the grounds without being shot."

Maleficent had sat down and started to eat before she raised an eyebrow.

"Jade?"

I smiled at the look of jealousy on her face.

"My horse and friend, love. I told her to hide in the woods when I brought you here on her back and she's been doing so for two days now."

She seemed to relax at that. I rolled my eyes in obvious merriment and kissed her cheek again.

"I'm not unfaithful, Maleficent. And besides, your the only woman who has been able to steal my heart and body, and in such a short amount of time."

She chuckled and continued to eat. I opened the door to leave and gave her a loving smile before closing it.

* * *

I stealthily transported myself to the main gate so no guards would repeat last nights little ambush.

" _Though that wouldn't entirely be a bad thing if it ended the same way as last night..._ "

My heart sped up at the thought making me let out a ragged moan. I looked up as I heard neighing and smiled at the dark brown mare trotting to me. I rushed to her side and hugged her neck.

"Hello, my friend. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. I grabbed her reins and tried to pull her to the gate before she pulled me back and gave me a questioning look.

" _Rosie, I thought we were leaving for the Eastern Kingdom_?"

My heart stopped as she spoke in my mind and I looked at her with worry.

"Um... Jade, we... we are staying here..."

She gave me a look that reminded me of Maleficent's eyebrow raise.

" _Is the green lady still unwell_?"

I bit my lip before answering.

"No... she has fully recovered... but..."

" _But what, Rosie_?"

I turned away and clasped my hands in front of me.

"Jade... This is our home now..."

She was silent for a moment before she nudged me with her face. Tears were forming in my eyes at the worry of telling my best friend the truth.

" _Rosaline... What in God's name is going on?_ "

I couldn't hold it in anymore and cried into her neck as I held her. She immediantly nudged my back with her muzzle to try and comfort me.

" _Rosie, tell me._ "

I hiccuped and let go of her while wiping away the tears. She nudged me a tad more roughly, making me look at her with fear.

" _Rosie, we've been friends for many years now. You can tell me anything, no matter what you fear I'll think. Your my mistress and my best friend and I will be here for you no matter what. Just tell me what is going on."_

I laughed a little before speaking through the slow sobs.

"Y-You were a-always good with g-g-getting the truth out of m-me."

If horses could smile, I'd swear she was doing it right now as I continued.

"The green lady that we found? She... I didn't realize it because it was so dark and then..."

I breathed out then in to relax my nerves and looked at her straight in the eye.

"The woman is Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil."

Jade's eyes widened in slight fear before I continued.

"She hasn't harmed me, that I can reassure you! She woke up after I... sealed the wound and... kissed her..."

Jade's eyes widened further as I said this, making me groan in embarrassment.

"It was not of my own doing! Someone was controlling my actions, and then they forced Maleficent to do the same to me! We both wanted to kill whoever did it but her wound wasn't fully healed yet! After... a few hours, I suppose, of speaking with her... I..."

I couldn't face her as I said the last piece of the story.

"I became entranced by her... fascinated... something... woke up inside me when I kissed her... it was like someone had planted a seed of kindling passion in my heart... for her..."

I heard Jade move forward and turn me around with her head. I couldn't look into her eyes as she spoke.

" _Rosaline... are you... have you fallen in love with the Mistress of All Evil in a matter of **two days**?_ "

All I could do was nod numbly. She said nothing for a few moments before I heard her sigh in my head.

" _Rosie, has she shown the same affection that you have shown her? Or have you simply kept your feelings hidden?_ "

I looked up at her weakly.

"We haven't exactly said it, but we have... she has shown me she can be tender and loving to me, as I have for her."

Another sigh before she nudged me affectionately.

" _As long as she treats you like that, and you love her, I will cope with it for your sake of happiness._ "

I grinned at her with pure joy and rested my forehead on hers.

"Thank you so much, Jade! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!"

She laughed and nipped at my hair as we began to walk to the gate.

" _Well, its about time you had someone who loves you for you. I thought you'd never get a lover and I'd end up being stuck with a insane, madwoman for an owner!_ "

I gawked at her and slapped her lightly on her back.

"Excuse me, my delusional friend! I never complain about you never getting a stallion of your own!"

She chuckled and bumped into me with her side.

" _That's because you don't want to end up losing your only friend and most pure-hearted horse!"_

I held my chest with a hand as I laughed whole heartedly.

"Oh your anything, but pure hearted, Jade!"

She laughed along with me before we made it to the stables. It was slightly run down, but I made quick work to fix it. I made it comfortable for Jade, making her look at me with blatant discomfort.

" _I'm not some pampered horse, Rosaline!_ "

I smirked at her smugly.

"Would you like to sleep in a dust ridden stable with insects crawling on you while you sleep or one that is going to keep you warm and free of filth?"

She glared at me slightly before braying and walking in grumpily. I smiled and closed the door.

"I'll see you soon, Jade. And I'm putting an enchanted lock on the door so only you or I can enter."

She nodded. I cast the spell quickly and got ready to transport to Maleficent's bedroom.

"To open the door, Jade just say your name aloud."

She nodded again before speaking again in my mind in a teasing tone.

" _Fine, I got it. Now go, you don't want to keep your dear lover waiting!_ "

Rolling my eyes and grinning, I snapped my fingers and was gone.

* * *

When I got to the room, I found it, disappointingly, empty. I looked around to see if Maleficent was hiding when I saw a note on the bed. I curiously picked it up and read it aloud.

 _"My dearest Rose,_

 _Follow the trail of your name,_

 _Down the Devils mouth and to the place I dwell most,_

 _To a surprise, where my heart you shall claim,_

 _Where I await for you, and hope to begin a wonderous toast!_

 _Yours, Maleficent"_

I looked at the note again and realized it was a riddle, or more of a poem for a clue to where Maleficent was.

"Follow the trail of your name... what does that even-"

Just as I turned around, I felt something soft on my bare foot. I looked down and saw a trail of rose petals leading out the door into the dark stairway. I smiled.

"The trail of roses, and into the stairway down to darkness... very clever..."

I followed the trail down the stairs, smiling the whole way with the note pressed to my chest. As I entered the hall, the rose petals had been scattered down each hall, almost completely invisible in the darkness. I looked back to the note.

"The place I dwell most... other than our bedroom as of late, I don't know where she would be."

I looked down every hall for a sign before I heard the sweet melody of the song we had sang together. I followed the sound and found myself in front of the side door to the throne room. I carefully opened them and peeked in. My eyes gazed wondrously at the soft candlelight illuminating the large room. I stepped inside and looked around carefully. The melody was still playing ever softly around me, echoing across the room. Then I saw her and the dark shapes of her minions.

She hadn't seemed to see me yet as she petted Diablo with a grin on her face. She wasn't in her usual robes, now changed into a black as night dress that covered her legs almost entirely except for the knee-high cut down the centre. Her arms were covered in draping sleeves, but that didn't matter. She was radiant. My heart thumped loudly at the sight before I looked down at myself, covered in the dust from the stables.

Sighing, I changed it from the dirtied sea green color to a deep, clean, scarlet red, the sleeves disappearing, turning into ones that tied themselves behind my neck. The bottom started to flow downward and a rip in the side leading up almost to my thigh. I gazed at the fabric and thought it looked rather sensual. I smiled and stepped out of the darkness so she could see me.

When our eyes met, I could see the lust and shock in her eyes as she saw me.

" _Seems I did right with changing my outfit_."

I walked towards her, up the stairs, past the minions grunting and snorting under their breath, and gave her a small smile.

"I must admit, Maleficent, I didn't expect for you to send me on a gallivant through the castle."

She smirked and grabbed my hands, rubbing her thumbs over them.

"It wasn't entirely a 'gallivant' if you were searching for something that meant a great deal to you."

I refrained from giggling as the minions were in the room. I looked down at the goblin folk, who seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"What's all this, then?"

Maleficent, that lovely smile on her face, pulled me in front of her and rested her hands on my shoulders, whispering in my ear.

"Rose, in the short time that I've known you, you've stolen what little love I had left in me. I cannot bear the thought of ever letting something so pure, so loving, so kind escape my grasp, even for a moment. That is why,"

She let go leaving me feeling vulnerable in front of her army of henchmen. Her booming voice shook the hall, making me wince a little as she spoke.

"THIS WOMAN YOU SEE BEFORE YOU IS NO ORDINARY GIRL, SHE IS, AS OF NOW, ROSALINE, MY QUEEN! YOU WILL ALL OBEY HER AS YOU WOULD ME, AND NO HARM SHALL COME TO HER AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

I paled and had to hold a hand to my heart in shock. I looked behind me to see Maleficent weaving a throne of vines and roses beside hers. She glanced at me with a smile as I started to hear the cheers of the goblin folk. My whole body felt weak and just before I held my head and began to fall, Maleficent saw it, quickly catching me in her arms. I gripped her dress softly as I couldn't hear her over my rapid thoughts.

" _Me? Her Queen? I can't rule over these creatures! I can't rule anyone! I couldn't even speak my mind to my best friend without beating around the bush, how am I supposed to rule by Maleficent's side without doing worse?"_

I felt Maleficent's hand stroke my cheek which shook me out of my thoughts. I saw her lips move to speak the word 'Rose' as I began to hear the squeals and merriment of the henchmen, as they were oblivious to my distress and Maleficent's.

"-ose are you alright!?"

I looked up at her and saw the fear in her face, making a needle jab at my heart.

"I-... I'm fine, love. Just a little... overwhelmed with the situation."

She sighed in relief. Then her eyes showed concern.

"Did I make you... appalled that I wanted you as my Queen?"

I quickly wanted to deter her from the distressful thought.

"No, I could never be appalled to be by your side,"

I held her face with a hand and smiled slightly as she held it with her own in place.

"I'm just afraid... I won't be of any good as a Queen. To you or to them."

I gestured to the prancing goblins as she whipped her head away from my touch and glared at the idea.

"You could possibly be the most wonderful Queen that could have ever walked these halls. Please, don't ever doubt that, Rose. It saddens me to see such a beautiful, empowered woman such as yourself think so little of your worth."

I bit my lip and looked away. She wiped away a small tear from my eyes and made me look at her. She took a glance at her minions and then back at me.

"I think we should retreat to the bedroom before I gain a headache from these imbeciles joyous behaviour."

I laughed a little at the comment as she helped me stand. She offered her arm, to which I gladly took, as Diablo flew onto Maleficent's shoulder before she gave him a tiny glare. He squawked grumpily and flew back to the throne room while we walked in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: WARNING: Very sexual scenes ahead, if you do not wish to see details, DO NOT READ! (I regret nothing about how detailed and erotic this part is!)**

* * *

I leaned my head on my lover's shoulder as we entered our room. I looked down at Maleficent's dress as I had before and kissed her cheek, making her confused.

"To what do I owe the sudden affection for?"

I giggled.

"Well there are a couple of reasons, but it's mostly because I love what you wore tonight."

" _Although seeing you out of that dress would be more pleasing to the eye._ "

She smiled at my complement and looked down at me with that same craving look as before.

"I think you may have surpassed my dress by tenfold, dear."

I held her cheek and smiled brightly.

"Nonsense! I'd swear the Evil Queen **and** Snow White would topple over and die if they saw you now! Although, I do admit, there is one problem with both our outfits..."

She raised an eyebrow in question while looking down at us incredulously.

"And what would that be?"

Smirking evilly, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. She leaned in imediantly as I sneakily unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She gasped as cold air hit her now bare body before she looked at me.

"Both of our outfits are still on in the bedroom..."

She gawked at me a second before grinning from cheek to cheek, suddenly grabbing me and kissing me. I moaned in delight as her lips warmed me like a fire and didn't realize that the zipper of my dress was being meddled with. Before I even realized it, my dress had fallen to the floor as well. My eyes widened as I pushed away gently and crossed my arms in a childish manner.

"Maleficent! That was my trickery!"

She laughed and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to her warm body.

"Never try and trick an evil fairy, my dear. There is **always** a consequence."

I smirked at her.

"Your not an evil fairy, you just hate to lose the upper hand!"

Without even moving a finger, I bound her to the bed, ones that only I could break. I sat beside her as she struggled and traced my finger up her torso.

"And it would seem you've just lost, love."

She growled lowly with desire. I smiled at her deviously and kept on with simply exploring her body as she wriggled with lovely eagerness. My own desire was rapidly begging for me to release her, let her give onto me what we both desperately wanted. But I wanted to make her beg for it, for her to scream for pleasure. I wanted a little power over her, just this once.

I climbed on top of her and started to rain kisses down her body. She moaned loudly at my adventurous moves. My red hot core quivered at the sight that I had caused. I lowered myself further down her body until I was right where her dampness was. My eyes trailed up to her face where her eyes were wild and begging.

I grinned and lowered my finger to lightly stroke the wet area. Shivers ran up Maleficent, making her moans almost shouts. I kept this on for a few moments before I pushed into her slowly. She sharply gasped before she laid her head back onto the pillows and groaned. My finger stopped moving, making Maleficent lift her head slightly before I moved my finger, plus one more, side to side against her walls. A full-fledged, pleasure filled groan filled the room. I knew she was close as I felt her dampness strengthen. When I saw her face start to contort to a climax, I slowly pulled my fingers out.

She shot her head up to look at me, making me smile and kiss her tenderly.

"Beg me, and I'll let you finish, love."

She glared at me with that lusty gleam in her eye getting stronger.

"No."

I grinned and started to rub as light as a feather on both her breast and her clit. She trembled and whimpered, before I heard the faintest whisper I'd ever heard from her, making me smile wider.

"Hmm? What was that, my love? I can't quite hear you."

She looked at me with that hungry, desperate look to her face.

"R-R-Rose,... P-Please, d-don't stop... P-Please... I-... I'm begging y-you..."

I kissed her cheek and started to pump my fingers into her again, faster, as my other hand caressed her face while I kissed her.

"I can never say no to such a pleading request, love."

My actions gained speed as I felt her struggle more and more under the binds before I heard her scream my name in ecstasy.

"ROSE!"

She went limp, as I made the binds on her vanish, and cuddle up to her warm body. She held me close, making me sigh happily. We didn't speak for at least a few minutes, making me wonder if she was angry or tired at my actions. Before I could ask her if she was alright, she moved atop me and grabbed my head, forcing a hard kiss upon me. I moaned as she traced her tongue along my teeth before she let go.

She moved down so her face was in between my legs, making me widen my eyes at her. She smirked evilly and lowered her face to my dripping core and started to run her lips over it, occasionally sucking. I gripped the sheets below me and tried to remember to breath. She stopped for a mere second making me think I was going to suffer the same torture I had done onto her, before a high pitched whimper escaped my mouth as her tongue dived in among my nether lips, into my moist area. She moved around me like a fish in water. I felt myself grow hotter and hotter as she reached a hand up to grab my breast and play with it, stroking it and pinching it lightly.

Her tongue retreated from my depths and I saw that same desire in her eyes as before only I wanted to taste her mouth myself. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her with a deep lust and passion. She weaved her fingers through my hair and let me grab one of her horns, gently pulling her ever closer to me. Her hand slithered down my stomach and down to my clit, starting to rub it slowly, but speeding up. I moaned and held her neck for support.

"Oh... god... I love you, I love you so much, Mal-EFICENT!"

My climax hit me full force as I screamed my lovers name, as she had mine. I laid my head back lazily, as Maleficent collapsed beside me. She draped a tired arm over my waist and pulled me to her.

"I... Rose, I...I love you..."

I smiled, exhausted from our love making, but was able to tilt my head and kiss her nose.

"I know... I love you too... so much..."

After that, we both fell asleep in each others arms, smiling as dreams of our undying love took flight.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on my new throne, tracing a finger on one of the lovely red roses. I had gotten up early to give Maleficent more sleep, seeing as she probably needed it after our eventful night. I giggled before focusing back on the rose. I smiled as it's soft petals brushed against my skin like the finest silk. My peaceful moment was disrupted by the captain of the guard running into the room. My eyes widened at his bloody arms and face.

"What's going on, Captain?"

He looked up and gave me a fearful look.

"Some knights are at gate and said they come for Mistress's head. Killed many goblins, barely escaped."

My heart stopped as I heard this before determination filled me. Glaring down at him, I healed his wounds quickly.

"Go gather every goblin and go to the gate. Hold them off, I will deal with them myself."

He gave me an incredious look before bowing his head.

"Yes, my Lady."

He ran off to gather the troops. I flicked my hand and summoned ethereal guardians, a large wolf and an armoured woman. Both strong and loyal. Giving them a worried look, I gave the woman a newly conjured sword and shield.

"Guard the door to my bedroom and do not let anyone reach Maleficent, at any cost. Let her out when she awakens."

They nodded and ran towards the stairs leading to the room. Before I could move, the doors to the throne room burst open, turning to splinters. Six knights, all bearing the Coat of Arms from the Eastern Kingdom, making a small spark of rage at Aurora or Phillips stupidity. They looked at me with the same determination and blood-lust that was in my face. I looked at the dead bodies in the courtyard, more bodies then I could have anticipated. It made me pity them for ever stepping foot into Maleficent's domain.

"Where is the witch, girl?"

I wanted to run to Maleficent's side and be with her, but I needed to keep them away from her. I growled before my hands glowed.

"Don't you know that you should never trespass into another's home uninvited?"

They looked at eachother with slight fear before one charged without thought. His sword was met by my magic shield. I let it fall as his force behind the attack weakened to nothing. Plunging my hand into his chest, he gasped and looked down, horrified as I pulled his very soul out for my eyes to see. A black stone with only a speck of white. His eyes rolled back, his body collapsing down to the floor.

The others were fools as well, as they inched forward with swords drawn at the ready, but I hadn't anticipated a seventh man bashing the hilt of his sword into the back of my head. I angrily held the aching spot and fired a fireball at him only to set his left leg ablaze. He howled in pain before my eyesight became blurry and my movements unreliable. One of the knights forced me to my feet, holding my arms behind my back forcefully.

I couldn't see the one behind me so my magic wouldn't be able to bind something I couldn't see. If I bound the others, I'd still be trapped. They all surrounded me, the one holding my arms grinning as he whispered in my ear.

"Now, are you going to behave and tell us where the wicked fairy is or are we going to have to make you scream her whereabouts?"

Just as he said that, his hand snaked its way down to the hem of my dress from the night before. I wriggled and tried to get him away from me.

"Get off of me, you filthy bastard!"

I kicked him in the leg before he pushed me to the ground as his comrades watched with amused smirks. At that moment I felt my summoned spirits be released from they're post, making me fearful once again.

"Quite a little vixen you are. Why don't we see what other surprises you have hidden..."

I could see him completely now and smirked evilly.

"Why don't I show you a little secret?"

He seemed to think I was being submissive and started to speak excitedly.

"And what-"

I threw him across the room, hearing the cracking of his skull, before turning weakly to the others. I couldn't take them all out on my own. Before I could blink, a dagger launched and lodged itself in my left shoulder. I screamed in agony.

A moment after my scream, a large monster launched itself in front of me, igniting a wall of green flames between us and the men. I watched my dragon lover in awe at how heartless and relentless she was with the knights. They were scampering around like timid mice as she snapped her powerful jaws at them. My attention was quickly moved to the small blade in my shoulder, bleeding intensely and feeling agonizingly deep.

I tried to pull it out gently, but I ended up crying out in pain as the blade was obviously barbed and needed to be cut out. The blood thickened and dripped continuously from the wound to the floor. I smelt burned flesh as my knees gave out and my aching head laid back on the wall. I heard no screams and looked up faintly. Maleficent, now in her normal form, was kneeling in front of me worriedly. I looked behind her to see ashes and helmets burned beyond repair. My eyes shut just as I felt Maleficent grab my limp body and cry out.

"Rose!"

* * *

My body squirmed as I opened my eyes slowly. I tried to sit up, but groaned as pain struck my shoulder. I gripped it softly before hearing the door of my bedroom creak open. I had hoped it was Maleficent, but I only saw the captain with minor wounds on himself, holding a tea tray.

"Mistress said to bring you this."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"And why is she not delivering it herself?"

He gulped at my calm but irritant tone. Putting the tray down on the bedside, he spoke.

"Mistress said she has business in Eastern Kingdom. Said wouldn't be back until later."

I growled in anger. How dare she leave me here instead of taking me to the castle to confront my aunt and uncle!? I hissed as another shot of pain streamed through me. Sighing, I held my head in shame.

" _I suppose she had no choice as I was injured. She's only trying to protect me, as she always seems to do."_

I looked down at the little goblin and gripped my shoulder again as I pushed myself up gently.

"Help me stand, captain."

He did as he was told and helped me out of bed.

"Sit me in the desk and leave. I wish to be alone. If I have any need of you, I will call, alright?"

He simply nodded and left quietly. I waved my hand in the air, creating a misty cloud that lingered ominously.

"Show me Maleficent"

The image obeyed and I soon saw a clear image of Maleficent, just starting to appear from her theatrical green flames she loved so much. I watched as my aunt, looking as lovely as ever, stared petrified as Philip brandished his sword. I watched as Maleficent chuckled.

 _"Your highness, this is no time to be playing the hero. I am simply here to express a complaint."_

 _Philip growled threateningly and stood bravely in front of Aurora. As I watched, I felt a sense of regret at how arrogant and stupid Philip really was._

 _"You are not welcome here, witch. You should be dead."_

 _Aurora looked a bit appalled by his words, making me smile._

"At least she's not so blindly lovestruck that she can't see how his words are quite cruel."

 _Maleficent smirked and took a very bold step forward, making my heart beat wildly in fear._

 _"It would seem some knights came to my home and tried to murder me. Wearing **your** royal seal!"_

 _Philip put a protective hand in front of Aurora._

 _"Are you looking for an apology, monster? Because if so, you will be sadly dissapointed."_

 _I ground my teeth when he said that my lover was a monster. Maleficent laughed again and held her staff more tightly._

 _"Oh no, I came for no such trivial words of remorse. I came to inform sweet Aurora that the knights you sent out nearly raped and killed her own niece."_

 _Aurora's face paled until she was nearly like winter snow. She looked at Philip with a shocked expression._

 _"Philip, how... how could you send such... vulgar, disgusting men out into our kingdom, only for them to almost... **defile** **and murder** Rosaline?!"_

 _Philip seemed just as shocked, as he looked at his wife._

 _"I-I thought-"_

 _Aurora's face looked dangerously angry._

 _"What if that had been me, Philip?! What if it was one of the poor villagers!? How could you send those men, who you probably didn't even know fully, out there!? And to what? Murder someone who hasn't done anything for revenge since the rumours of her return started!?"_

 _Philip opened then closed his mouth, as the words to comfort and reassure his furious wife could not be formed. She huffed and crossed her arms._

 _"How was she harmed, Maleficent? Is she alright?"_

 _Maleficent seemed to have been enjoying the quarrel she had just witnessed before her eyes showed seriousness._

 _"She has a few minor injuries such as scratches and bruises, along with a dagger lodged in her shoulder, which by the way, nearly pierced her heart, your highness. I was able to swiftly remove the blade and heal the wound before it killed her from the amount of blood she lost. So, yes, she is alright, in a sense."_

 _Aurora slumped back in her seat and held her head. Glaring at her husband briefly, she looked up again at Maleficent._

 _"May I see her?"_

 _I turned my head away for a moment, glaring down at my lap, before looking back at my pleading aunt. Maleficent seemed to know my thoughts at that moment._

 _"Queen Aurora, she wasn't too happy with her favourate aunt or uncle when she found out where those knights were from, nor their intent."_

 _Philip looked at her suspiciously._

 _"And why is that, witch?"_

 _Maleficent glared harshly at the prince._

 _"Watch your tongue, boy. Those fairies aren't here to give you an enchanted sword or shield, and that would make it much easier to turn you to smouldering dust with the flick of my hand."_

 _He glared, but said nothing. Maleficent looked back at the Queen and spoke harshly in Philips direction._

 _"She did not like the idea of me being killed at the hands of those she loves. She thought it barbaric, cruel, heartless."_

 _Aurora was the one to ask the next question, only she was more polite about it._

 _"Why would she think these things?"_

 _Maleficent chuckled lightly._

 _"Isn't it obvious, your highness? How would you feel if your dear Philip here was threatened to be killed by, let's say, your parents?"_

 _Her face paled beyond comparison at the very thought before her eyes widened in realization._

 _"She... you two are... lovers?"_

 _Philips jaw dropped. Auroras face showed shock, but she did not act on it. Maleficent bowed and held her staff aloft._

 _"Listen well, your majesties. My domain is where I will stay. Rosaline is in fact my queen and will be under my protection. Should another attack be sent to the Forbidden Mountains, I will curse your land with an unrelentling Black Plague for a hundred years!"_

 _Both of them looked terrified that she would not hesitate to do her curse before her evil cackling echoed through the halls as she disappeared from their sight._

I made the mist vanish and sat back with a displeased look on my face as the green flames glow enveloped the room. As the last of the flames faded, Maleficent, a triumphant smile on her face, stood before me.

"Gone and had a little chat with the royals, dearest lover mine?"

Maleficent swiftly turned around, an embarrassed and slightly peeved expression on her face.

"I... I'm glad to see your awake."

I ignored my burning shoulder as I stood and glared harshly, crossing my arms angrily.

"Don't you dare change the subject, Maleficent! I did not ask you to threaten my aunt and uncle, despite their stupidity and the blatant idiocy of their actions! I-ah!"

I grasped my now agonizingly painful shoulder. Maleficent did not hesitate to pick me up and carry me back to the bed. I started to squirm and try to tell her to put me down, but the suirming only made the pain increase.

"You should have rested more, Rose. I did heal the wound, but it is still tender and needs time to strengthen."

All I could do was nod and let her set me down gently. I let my muscles relax so the aching would stop. As my head rested on the pillow, my eyes trailed back to Maleficent.

"I'm still slightly annoyed that you didn't wake me to confront my idiot uncle."

She smiled and kissed my forehead, grabbing my hand gently as I shut my eyes in content.

"And risk you being further harmed when you were bleeding intensely, all because you were protecting me? I think not. One major injury is about all my heart can take."

I grinned and released her, grasped her cloaks sleeve tenderly.

"That's about the last thing I ever want to put upon you, love."

I felt her hand place itself on my face, making me sigh and lean into it. I opened my eyes slowly before looking at her, a bright smirk on my face. Rubbing my arms, I gave her a soft kiss.

"It's kind of cold, Maleficent. Would you..."

I didn't have to say anything else as she went to the other side and climbed in beside me. Holding me to her chest, I put a hand to her neck. Tracing one of her evident bones with a finger lovingly, I smiled. She grabbed the hand, placing soft, fluttering kisses on the palm, making me chuckle.

"Your acting quite a bit more tender to me than the norm. Your treating me as if I'm the most delicate flower in existence."

She looked at me with those eyes, filled with love and amusement, but an obvious secret beneath those golden orbs. I didn't push the matter and let her continue.

"Is it unusual for me to want to please my new Queen? To give her everything she deserves from her lover?"

I smiled up at her and kissed her deeply, moaning softly at the passion starting to re-light within me. She pushed me down to lay on top of me, making me look at her with lust and adoration.

"Is this how you plan to treat your loving Queen, darling?"

She growled, smirking as she lowered her head next to my head, her whispering, warm breath making me grow hotter and needy.

"Yes, as long as you will allow me to, I will do this until the end of time. That Rose, my lovely temptress, I can promise..."

I kissed her again longingly before the candles around the room dimmed, our bodies moulding together like two sides to the loveliest of melodies.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night to the sounds of the breeze softly caressing my face. I undid myself from Maleficent's naked form, walking to the balcony carefully. When I looked up, the night was clear, the moons glow hitting my face softly. I smiled and watched as the forest trees swayed to the winds command. Goosebumps littered my bare body as the wind picked up.

As my back was turned, I didn't hear nor see the glowing eyes and lovely smile that came ever nearer with each silent step. I had closed my eyes and started to smile as I thought to the fairy who was sleeping behind me. My thoughts turned unhappily to my parents, making me look directly at the night sky.

"You wouldn't have approved at first, would you, father? You would have disowned me right there and then if I came to the castle with Maleficent as my lover, the supposed evil fairy who cursed a baby, my aunt, to die"

I let a tear slip past my stone hard face.

"You would think me a fool, an idiot, a dishonour to you and our family..."

I grew slightly angry, yet relieved, at what I thought mother would say.

"And yet mother would think **you** the fool, the hypocrite who wouldn't let two beings be together based on looks and actions."

My thoughts turned sad as I thought back to my mother, crying on the floor before my fuming father.

"I hurt you, mother... I will never forgive myself for seeing and causing your tears...

It made me think about what I had claimed my father as. I let more tears escape as I came to the realization.

"You were right about father, mother... he isn't to be called a monster... I am... I am the monster..."

Before I could wipe away the tears, Maleficent's hands grasped my shoulders.

"I'd say the opposite is true. You are the purest angel, not the lowest monstrosity."

I refused to turn and face her. The pain would be too unbearable.

"How can I be anything more than a monster? What sort of fallen angel scares her parents half to death, after causing her mothers tears and her fathers wrath?"

Her grip on my shoulders tightened extremely before she spoke again.

"What monster would help the evilest fairy of all the land to heal from a near killing blow to the heart?"

I refused to believe her so easily. What other redeeming thing could this so-called 'angel' have done in this small amount of time?

"But-"

She continued without acknowledging my attempt to speak.

"What monster would care to stay in the home of someone as wicked and seemingly heartless as me?"

I waited until she finished, but found myself being turned to face her, my chin being lifted and made to look into those hungry predator eyes.

"What monster would fall in love in a matter of a couple of days and give herself fully to that fairy without a thought of doubt?"

I found myself unable to speak before I grasped her neck and held her.

"How have you entranced and captured me so I am unable to stay upset, angry, or sorrowful for more than a few minutes?"

She moved a stray strand of hair out of my face, seeming to admire my features with admiration and a smirk.

"Maybe it's because you fell in love with a woman who can twist any conversation into her favour."

I giggled softly and felt her press my back to the railing, one of her hands on the crook of my back so I wouldn't fall. She pressed her lips to mine, making me moan loudly, not caring who heard. Just as I felt her hands move to my pulsing womanhood, I heard loud neighing below us, along with an angry voice in my head.

" _Sorry for interrupting your obvious enjoyment up there, but I would like to have pure and lighthearted dreams tonight so if you would be so kind as to REFRAIN FROM MAKING LOVE OUTSIDE YOUR BEDROOM, ROSE!_ "

I blushed and stopped Maleficent, looking below us only to blush further at seeing Jade's disapproving glare. I smiled apologetically at her, receiving another glare before an angry whinny.

"Rose?"

I looked back at her, my cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"Sorry, love. Apparently Jade isn't too happy about our little... adventurous entertainment and asks that we do it somewhere she can't hear."

Maleficent chuckled lightly before sweeping me up in her arms, trailing kisses and touches all over me.

"Tell her that this is my home and she will have to deal with our erotic sessions wherever we please."

I slapped her arm softly.

"Maleficent, we can continue this tomorrow. I actually am quite tired after today and you said so yourself, I need more rest if this wound it to strengthen and heal appropriately."

I placed my feet on the ground and smirked as I felt Maleficent's starving gaze on my back. I sat on the bed, facing her, legs crossed with a sensual smile planted on my face.

"Although I am tired, I can't seem to sleep without a little... relief first... Would you like to assist me, dear?"

Maleficent smiled walking over with determination and a burning hunger in her eyes, reflecting in my own as our lips were a breath away.

"Nothing could deter me, Rose, my dear..."


	6. Chapter 6

My feet on the grass near the small pond felt oh so wonderful in the cool morning. I was walking through the woods alone, seeing as Maleficent had things to do with her minions. I had now been a resident of the Forbidden Mountains for a week and then some. I was always wandering the halls aimlessly until I had memorized each one. I had decided since my lover was busy, I would spend time with Jade. I looked over to my friend, who was drinking from the brook.

"Jade?"

She looked up before tilting her head questioningly.

" _Yes, Rosie, what is it?_ "

I walked to her, patting her side in a friendly manner.

"Are you doing alright in the stable? Are the minions treating you with respect and care like I asked?"

She chuckled in my mind.

" _You haven't even had any children yet and your already worrying too much about others. **Especially** Maleficent and me."_

I sighed. It was true. I have been more worrisome than any mother I'd ever known as of late. Even more so than my sister, who nearly screams in terror if her baby girl gets the tiniest cut or splinter.

"I just want you both to be safe and happy. Is that so horrible?"

She rolled her eyes and dipped her head to drink while speaking to me.

" _Rosie, just relax. You've been acting rather strange for the past few days and you need to just let yourself be calm for a little bit."_

I was about to argue, before nodding in agreement. I sat down by the brook and dipped my feet in, sighing as the waters soothed me. Just as I was starting to enjoy myself, I felt something... sickening in the pit of my stomach. I jumped up and ran into the bush, vomiting and feeling frail afterwards.

" _Rosie!? What's wrong?_ "

I tried to talk, but my throat felt rough and sore. All I could do was stumble back to the brook and drink some water, washing away the fluid from my face. Jade nudged me while I held my stomach in pain.

" _Rosie, can you stand?"_

I looked at her weakly and nodded. Grabbing her reins I managed just barely to pull myself to sit on her. Laying my head down on her neck, I groaned as the pain increased. Jade looked back at me before galloping towards the Forbidden Mountains.

* * *

The goblins saw us approaching and swiftly opened the gates. Jade started to whinny in a panicked manner at the henchman as we got in, turning her head and nudging me. They seemed to understand and helped me down from her saddle, keeping me upright. I turned my head to Jade, resting my forehead on hers.

"T-Thank you, J-Jade..."

" _It's no problem, Rosie. Just get inside and rest. You might be sick."_

I nodded and let the minions hold me steady and walk me to the door. We entered the throne room quietly, past the gathered goblins looking at Maleficent. We were hidden by darkness so she didn't see us, at least I hoped she didn't.

" _That's the last thing I need, for her to see me looking like this, weak and pathetic._ "

They led me to the staircase, trying to keep me from falling. As soon as I was laid on the bed, the two little goblins looked at me in fear.

"What are your orders, my Queen?"

I looked at them both and managed a small smile.

"That will be all, gentlemen. I will be fine. You may take your leave."

They nodded before the one on the left spoke again.

"We will inform Mistress of unwell state."

My eyes widened before I grabbed his arm roughly, a frightened and worried look on my sickly features.

"No! You two will keep this to yourselves until whatever Maleficent has planned for you to do for her is told to you! Understand?"

They looked afraid before they bowed their heads and started to leave.

"Very well, my Queen. But Mistress will not like."

I sighed in relief and laid my head back down on the soft pillow, rubbing my sore throat.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

They left quickly, making me sigh in relief. I summoned a bucket to my side just as I leaned over and more fluids left me. I groaned and rubbed my stomach to calm the raging rolling of its contents.

I levitated a book to me and started to read what I should do about a stomach flu. There were a few questions to determine what kind of illness I had. If none of the questions recommended, because of the morning vomiting basis, applied to me, it was simply a common flu, making me roll my eyes.

"Its probably only a minor flu. It will pass within a few hours, if I'm correct."

I read the questions aloud to myself.

"Have you been feeling a certain emotion in larger quantities as of late? Like love, anger, sadness, fear, worry?"

I widened my eyes at the last word. I **had** been feeling more worrisome, as Jade had pointed out. I read more and found the next question all the more worrying.

"Have you been getting more sleep than the norm?"

My face paled. Maleficent had commented this morning before she left that I had been sleeping longer than usual. I had first thought it was because of our little 'event' last night, but now that I thought about it, I always woke up early despite those evenings. I looked at the last question.

"Have you experienced any weak moments where you thought you would faint?"

My face turned to the color of a ghosts body. Yesterday I had nearly fallen down the stairs when I felt a tad frail. If Maleficent hadn't caught me, I would have been broken at the bottom of the staircase. I looked at the answer to what I had contracted.

"If all of these questions apply to you, you are not ill at all. You are instead experiencing the most beautiful thing a woman can experience. You are holding a little life inside you! You-"

I shut the book roughly, mouth hung open before my fear took over.

"But... But I can't... Maleficent and I can't even have children! It-It isn't possible for us to without magical means involved! This must be wrong!"

I looked down at the book and threw it, my magic placing it back were it belonged. I laced my hands through my hair fearfully.

"I-I can't be pregnant! Both of us are women! Only a man and a woman can produce offspring the natural way!"

I looked down at my stomach. Desperate to know, I enveloped my hand in a white glow and let it hover over my stomach. I looked up as an image appeared, like when I had spied on Maleficent's conversation, and what I saw terrified and filled me with overwhelming joy.

I saw my womb, expanding and the tiniest child slowly moving. I quickly waved my hand in front of the mist, making it dissapear. Resting my hand on my forhead, I laid back down.

"Oh my dear Lord, it's true... I'm carrying Maleficent's child..."

I curled my legs to my chest, hands to my eyes as I cried.

"Oh God... how? How is this possible?"

I pressed my cheek to my knee, my eyes looking at Maleficent's desk from the corner of my eye. The book on 'Fairy History and Lore' was still in the centre. I wiped away the tears, levitating the book to rest in my lap. I flipped to the mating section as I had before, looking for anything to explain how I could be pregnant.

My eyes saw a title in the chapter that made me gulp down my fear and read.

"Fairy Mating: Part 2: Offspring.

When a fairy is aroused, the magic within them is released through any sort of contact with their destined lover. It can be through their love making or with a kiss, any sort of contact can result in that magic being released. If this occurs, the magic may or may not latch onto the mates womb and create offspring. It-"

I growled, slamming the book shut and banged my head on it. Tears streamed down my face, onto the book and wetting the cover.

"It's actually possible... I am pregnant..."

It wasn't the fact that I was pregnant that made me burst into tears. It was the fear and worry of what Maleficent would think. Did she know? Had she known that this was a possiblility when we had first made love? What would she think?

We hadn't discussed children nor marriage, although the thought of both made me want to laugh and grin from ear to ear with happiness. I looked at my abdomen again, curiously, as if it was going to move this early in its life. I sighed and put a hand over my flat stomach, smiling a little as I thought about what the child would look like.

"I hope you look exactly like your mother... well, your **other** mother... I suppose you'll probably call me mommy or momma."

I giggled. Before I could think more on what he or she would like like, another wave of sickness came over me just as I heard the door slam open. I had already vomited into the bucket, grimacing at the disgusting display in front of Maleficent, who was now by my side, rubbing my back.

"Rose, are you alright!?"

She sounded panicked, afraid. I looked up at her weakly. Groaning, I rolled back onto my pillow, placing a hand over my eyes.

"Just a slight flu, love. Don't worry, I'm fine. Jade brought me back from our outing a few minutes ago and two of the goons brought me here to rest."

She scowled when I mentioned the goblins assistance.

"And **why** was I not told immediantly that you were ill as soon as they left?"

I rolled my eyes underneath my hand.

" _She's not even the one carrying the child and she's already acting like a scolding mother!_ "

I removed my hand from my face and placed it over her hand on the bed.

"I told them not to when they said they were going to inform you of my current state."

She ripped her hand away in anger.

"Why in Hell's name did you do that!? I could have been here as soon as those two idiots left the room!"

I groaned as another sick feeling came over me, but I was able to hold it in to glare at her.

"I did it because I didn't want you to look weak in front of them for rushing to my aid when you have to keep up your reputation as the Mistress of All Evil! It's important to you and I didn't want you to see me looking frail and pathetic!"

She grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to face her fully. I grew slightly scared at the flames of pure rage in her eyes.

"You think... that my reputation... my title... is more important... THAN YOUR HEALTH!?"

I growled warningly and pulled my face away from her hand, not wanting to have a shouting match with my furious lover.

"Maybe I simply didn't want to worry you about something as small and unimportant as me vomiting! I am not about to die, Maleficent! It's just a simple sickness! And it's not like the child is going anywhere anytime soon!"

My eyes widened at that last part, my hands going up to my mouth in shock. I had said it... I told her... I looked at her, not paying attention to her reaction, with tears in my eyes before jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I slid down the hard wood and cried. I'd never cried harder in my entire life than on the bathroom floor.

I don't know how long I sat there, weeping over nothing but the agony of knowing I had told my lover about our baby without even thinking.

"She must hate me... despise me... oh God, what have I done?"

I wiped more tears away as I heard Maleficent call to me softly.

"Rosaline?"

I sniffled and struggled to stand before pressing my ear to the door.

"Yes?"

I heard her shift before she spoke in a strained manner.

"Come out, please, dear. I don't quite feel comfortable talking to a closed door."

Wiping away the last of my tears, I carefully opened the door. Walking out with my head down, I waited for her to speak. When I heard no sound for a few minutes, I dared to look up at her. My heart sank when I saw tears brimming in her eyes. Immediantly, my arms stretched around her waist and held her. I felt her hand stroke my hair tenderly as my head rested on her chest. We didn't talk for what felt like forever, before her strangled voice, full of emotion, broke the silence.

"Rose, is it true? Are you holding our child within you?"

All I could do was nod as my voice betrayed me. My eyes stinged from all the crying, more tears of fear trickled down my face despite that. Her hand reached up and lifted my face to look at her.

"Rose... although this was unexpected, I am not angry nor am I going to harm... he or she for simply existing."

The fear I once held in my eyes vanished as she said this. She placed her hand on my face, wiping away any remaining tears from my cheek.

"Rose, why were you so afraid of my reaction that you would go so far as to hide in the bathroom until mid-day?"

I whimpered before holding her more tightly, as if she would slip away like a ghost.

"I... I was frightened that you didn't want children. I was afraid that this child would make you drift away from me... That I would be alone, forever fearful and heartbroken... I-I thought..."

She gently sat me down beside her on our bed, softly rubbing my back and grasping my hand tightly.

"Why would I leave you when you have given me the one thing I had given up trying to fulfill for the whole first generation of my life?"

I looked at her with a question obviously on my face, making her sigh.

"Darling, you have to understand that I have been on this Earth for so much longer than you can even dream of... I... I once thought that I could fill the void my imbecilic family embedded within me by seeking out my destined lover, so I may have their love and maybe even have a true family,"

Her expression turned dark, almost menacing and brutal.

"I found a woman, not much unlike yourself. She was strong, independent, caring, and beyond beautiful. She made my heart stop based on her stunning looks, but not like you did."

I denied the thought to smirk at her for her trying to make sure I wasn't jealous.

"She saw me looking at her and smiled, a pure genuine smile. I thought I had found her, my one and only lover. We soon became close friends and talked often. One day, I decided I would confess my feelings to her. I had forgotten, so blinded by her beauty, that fairies have dreams as soon as they meet their mate. When I told her. .."

I saw a tear drip out of her eye, making me grip her hand, kissing the back of it to urge her to continue.

"I told her one evening, but... she simply laughed like it was a joke, a friendly jest. When she saw I was serious she said that she could never learn to love someone as cold and undesirable as me, that she would never love another woman."

I wanted to know who this woman was... so I could find her and kill her for what she did. Maleficent saw my angry expression, placing a soft kiss on my head to calm me.

"Rose, even if you tried, she is too heavily protected for you to even **attempt** to kill her..."

I looked at her questionably before holding her face to make sure her tears didn't move past my hands.

"Love, who is she?"

She sighed again and moved my hands, staring down at them as if they were a mystery waiting to be unraveled.

"You might know her, as you know her daughter quite well."

I was confused for a second before clarity hit me, making my heart come to a halt. My eyes trailed up back to hers in pure shock.

"Aurora's mother... the supposed good-willed Queen..."

She looked up at me with slight remorse.

"Yes... after my confession, I vowed never to allow myself to think love was a strength. I lashed out at her and sought refuge here..."

She gestured to the castle as a whole.

"When I found out that she had married King Stephan, I grew furious. I swore to myself that when the chance came, I would make her pay for her scorn towards me."

The realization made me nearly forget how to breathe.

"That's why you cursed Aurora... Out of revenge for her mother..."

She nodded and looked away. I didn't know what to think. I had once thought, when Maleficent was injured, when I had thought that she was an unforgivable soul who had cursed my aunt to die because she wasn't invited to her christening... When in reality, she was a broken and bloodthirsty being looking to satisfy her revenge burning inside her for the Queen's rejection. I looked at her, trying to think of a way to heal her forgotten scar. An idea came to mind, making me smile and grab her hand gently.

She looked up a tad as I moved her hand to rest it on my abdomen. Her eyes widened before she gazed at me fully.

"Well, now you have two people who love you dearly and won't ever think of leaving you..."

Her eyes drifted from my face, looking down at her hand, before smiling and kissing me softly. I sighed in content as she pulled away a second later. Our peaceful moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Maleficent growled angrily before leaving my side to open the door harshly.

"What is it, captain?!"

I snickered at her angry tone. The captain shivered in fear before speaking.

"W-Well, Mi-Mistress, I-I-I-"

Maleficent rolled her eyes before yelling irratantly.

"SPIT IT OUT, IDIOT! AND STOP YOUR SNIVELLING!"

He stood erect quickly before gulping down his fear, taking a quick glance at me as he did.

"The princess Aurora comes to speak with you and Queen."

She raised her eyebrow before crossing her arms.

"Is anyone else accompanying her?"

The goblin seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head rabidly.

"Yes! Three little lights, I think blue, green, and pink."

I saw her eye twitch in fury before I went to her side, although it was too late to stop the shout of rage.

"MY ENEMIES ARE HERE!?"

I placed a hand gently on her shoulder, gripping it tightly to calm her a little, before looking down at the captain with a kind expression planted on my face.

"Captain, escort them inside and lead them to stay in the throne room. Tell them we will be down in a minute. And they are to be unharmed, understood?"

He fearfully looked at Maleficent before he saw me glare impatiently at him. He bowed his head and scampered down the staircase.

As soon as the door shut, Maleficent crossed her arms again and glowered at me. I ignored her peeved expression, sitting down at the desk, rubbing my temples. Apparently the morning sickness had envoked a headache, and this new problem was only making it worse.

"Rose, why would you let them in?"

I sighed and looked up at her tiredly.

"Dear, you must understand Aurora is my aunt and Fauna was my tutor. If I turn them away, we are only delaying the inevitable. The sooner we talk about whatever they wish to discuss, the sooner it's resolved."

She gripped her staff tightly, grinding her teeth as I watched her blankly.

"I hate the idea of those three nitwits in my home!"

I got up and slowly embraced her waist in a tight, loving grasp. Kissing her cheek and making my way down her neck, I spoke.

"Please? All I ask is that you don't kill anyone, for me?"

A lust filled groan filled the room, making me smile. She glared slightly before sighed and kissing me back.

"Fine, I'll behave. But if they start to irratate me-"

"You can kindly ask them to leave and take your anger out on some of the targets outside later."

She huffed, but offered her arm kindly. I took it without hesitation as she opened the door for us. Resting my head on her shoulder, a grin of victory escaped as we made our way down the stairs to the throne room.

* * *

My fear was starting to fill my heart as each step took us closer to my aunt and the fairies. Biting my lip as we turned a corner, I saw my aunt and tutor, backs faced to us. Aurora seemed a little worried while Fauna and the others had their wands out at the ready. Maleficent glanced at me for a moment before I gave her a pleading look. She nodded and let me go, heading to her throne.

"Ladies, I don't think wands are necessary in our home."

I saw them whirl around and point their wands threateningly at me, before realizing who it was. Fauna gave me a bright grin and rushed to hug me.

"Rosie, dear! It's so wonderful to see you!"

I hugged her small frame with a smile on my face before I looked up at the others. Aurora seemed shy to approach before I let go of Fauna.

"Auntie, am I too old for you to even offer me a hug like when I was a child?"

She stared at me a second before chuckling and coming to greet me.

"Hello, Rosaline. It's nice to see you."

I pulled away and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you as well, Auntie. But may I ask what is the reason for the unexpected visit?"

Her smile turned to that of a frown.

"I came to apologize for my husbands brash and utterly awful decision to send those soilders who nearly..."

"Killed me? Defiled me?"

She looked guiltily at me, as if the incident was her fault. I pitied her slightly for marrying that numbskull of a man.

"Auntie, that wasn't your fault. I forgive both of you. It's only a small scar and..."

I looked back at Maleficent briefly before continuing.

"If it wasn't for Maleficent, I wouldn't be alive nor entirely sane."

She looked up at the fairy sitting on her throne curiously. She stepped forward and curtsied to the Mistress of All Evil, much to the shock of the fairies.

"Maleficent... You have my eternal gratitude for saving my nieces life..."

Maleficent seemed slightly shocked before bowing her head politely.

"I would do it again gladly, your highness..."

I smiled before I was grabbed by Merryweather, made to bend down to face her fully. She moved my face around, inspecting it in a strange way. Flora soon was helping her by inspecting my eyes especially.

"Rose, can you tell us what your feeling right now?"

I ripped my face away, glaring down at them disapprovingly.

"I'm feeling a tad confused and slightly irritated at you two's behaviour. What are you doing?"

They looked at eachother before gently grabbing my hand and patting it.

"We are trying to figure out what sort of spell Maleficent has put on you."

I raised an eyebrow before pulling my hand away and snapping my fingers. A table set for six appeared in the centre of the room. I gestured my hand towards it for everyone.

"Why don't we speak over lunch? I can imagine that you all are hungry from your journey here."

They were about to argue before they saw my demanding glare. They all sat, Maleficent and I at the head and everyone else on each side. I put a hand to Maleficent's knee to calm my nerves. I sighed happily as I felt her hand cover mine.

"Now, what is all this about Maleficent supposedly putting a spell on me, girls?"

I conjured fruit and salads, as I knew my aunt couldn't stand meat, and began eating. The fairies looked at eachother worriedly before Merryweather spoke up rather brashly.

"Because what other reason would you have to stay with this-"

I snarled warningly at her, making her stop in her train of thought. Maleficent's grip tightened on my hand, angry as well at being spoken as if she were a beast.

"I beleive Maleficent has a name, Merryweather. I suggest you refrain from using the word 'this, it, or thing' when addressing her in my presence."

She looked afraid for a moment before going on with her thought.

"What other reason do you have to stay with **her**?"

I looked around the table, seeing the four sets of curious eyes searching my face for an answer.

"I beleive my aunt already knows the answer. Though I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

They looked at Aurora, making her sigh and put her fork down.

"Rosaline has a very good reason for staying with Maleficent for this long..."

She looked at me for approval, making me nod before she breathed in then out to relax.

"They... They are lovers... and although I was shocked when Maleficent told me a week ago, I have no say in what my niece does with her life... it is hers to control, not mine..."

I gave my aunt a thankful smile before my body jumped in surprise at the shrieks of shock and rage from the three fairies.

"WHAT!?"

They were all standing out of their chairs now, looks of fury on Flora and Merryweather's while Fauna simply looked shocked.

"Rosaline! Maleficent isn't able to love! So whatever twisted fairytale life you have in your mind right now, erase it from your thoughts!"

I looked down and tried to calm the anger boiling inside me, but Maleficent wasn't one to keep her rage in check. Before I could tell her to calm down, she spoke spitefully.

"And what say do you three have over her life? You can't control her like you did Aurora for sixteen years!"

Flora and Fauna had to pull Merryweather back from attacking Maleficent.

"What is that supposed to mean, you monster!? What did you do to Rosaline?!"

I felt my child, though small and still fragile, start to grow angry at the blue fairies words aimed towards his or her mother. I started to grow frightened as a debate went on between the good fairies and Maleficent. Aurora was looking just as scared as I was. Fauna, bless her heart, was trying to calm both sides an separate them, but she wasn't strong enough. The child was growing angrier and more energized by the second, making me grow frantic. I blocked out the voices of my lover and the fairies, focusing on my baby. Aurora saw my hand start to caress my stomach and came over to kneel before me.

"Rosaline?"

I looked up fearfully. She saw the answer to her question in my eyes and nodded.

"It's alright. Just relax, you'll only make him or her more frantic if your worried."

I nodded before looking back to the fight. Maleficent was growing furious and that wouldn't end well for the fairies. The stress that I was fighting to repress was released through a fearful exclaim.

"Stop! Your upsetting me and our child!"

That seemed to get them to stop immediantly. The fairies looked horrified at what I had said. Maleficent simply looked at the tears in my eyes and lowered her arms, and walked back over to me. I put my palms to my eyes and cried, my child calming down as he or she sensed my tears. I felt Aurora and Maleficent hold me, both welcomed embraces as the three fairies gawked at me. When I was about to speak to them, they all fainted from the shock. I sighed and rubbed my stomach.

"It would seem they are... overjoyed to hear about you, little one..."


	7. Chapter 7

I gently sat the unconscious fairies in comfortable chairs before walking back to the table. Sitting at the head, I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Is it really that shocking that I fell in love with you, Maleficent?"

Maleficent simply sat beside me and grabbed my hand gently.

"To them it is a little, but to me it was a humongous shock."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You always seem to find a way to make my heart lighter."

She gave me that wonderful grin of hers. My eyes drifted to my awkward aunt. Motioning towards a chair to my right that Fauna once occupied, she sat. Before I could utter a word, she held a hand up to stop me.

"Rosaline, if you think I am upset or angry about any of this, you are mistaken. I think it's wonderful you've found someone to love you for who you are, not what you are... although I am a little awestruck about who you chose."

I smiled and reached over to grasp her hand.

"You have no idea how desperately I needed to hear that, Auntie."

She chuckled softly, patting my hand in a reassuring way before the groans of the newly awakening fairies filled the room. My heart sped up in fear as I got up to help them. Fauna's eyes opened first and I kneeled by her side, gently supporting her to stand. When she stared at me, smiling with relief, it made me want to both laugh and bite my lip in nervousness.

"Oh Rosie, dear! Thank goodness! I just had the most... shocking and unthinkable dream that you-"

She saw Maleficent scowling behind me, her eyes widening in fear as I tried to bring the subject up as carefully as I could.

"It... wasn't a dream, Fauna..."

She looked at me, the shock and utter horror written all over her face.

"Rosie... what... what has she done to you?"

I felt my child stir again, making me sigh and look away from her prying eyes.

"Fauna... the only thing Maleficent has done to me... is stolen my heart entirely and given me the love and acceptance I was denied... and..."

I grabbed her hand softly, placing it over my stomach with a faint smile.

"And given me the most precious and wonderful gift I could ever want in life... Fauna, please understand... I told you of the things I wanted whenever we had our lessons, didn't I? A loving family, a humble home, a place where duty and the judging eyes of monarchs were non-existent?"

I felt her hand relax and move to caress my hair, kneeling to hold me as my mother would when I was a child.

"Yes... you told me... oh so many times... and I always listened...always cried on your behalf because of how much I knew you were suffering and begging for freedom at your fathers hand..."

I let a few tears escape as her hand lifted my head and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, dear child... Tears don't befit you well..."

A small, pitiful smile crept onto my face as I looked upon the woman who had accepted me far sooner than my own family ever could. Our moment of a warm embrace and friendly love was interrupted by the growls of rage emitting from the two obviously infuriated fairies.

"Maleficent! You vile, loathsome, unforgivable, evil witch! First you attempt to kill Aurora when she did you no wrong, **couldn't** because she was a mere babe! And now you hypnotize, seduce, and impregnate the Princess Rosaline?! What sort of monster-"

My eyes glowed a dangerous icy blue at **that** word. Before even a shout of fury could come from either party, I whipped my head towards the two now-terrified fairies, barely registering Fauna's hand begging for me to calm down.

" **That** **word** you so boldly used in my presence, aimed at my lover, my life, my **entire heart** , is a death wish in my eyes... What your insinuating; that Maleficent took hold of my free will, made me her... her sexual slave, and managed to plant her child within me without my consent, is utter nonsense and a complete waste of words..."

I saw them shaking with fear as Fauna let go and let my rant of anger continue, knowing that it was essential for her sisters to understand and learn.

"You two are so blinded by what I would dare to call your 'protective kindness'-"

I spat the words out like they were poison.

"-That you would even think that I was being mentally controlled by someone who you can't even relate to! You cannot even **conceive** the pain she and I share! And you two claiming that she enslaved **Princess** **Rosaline**?"

I couldn't help but let out a sadistic cackle of pure irony.

"That little, naive, innocent, obedient child you used to teach of good and evil? The child you tried to teach that good was strength and evil was a plague? That... **weakling** who would be drawn to darkness and practically beg for it in her dreams, to which you denied her and urged her to the light, the easier path?"

They waited for me to continue as I stood erect, strong and empowered.

"That child... That silent, weak-minded, pleading woman, **died** the moment her parents deprived her the right of choice she so desperately asked for day in and day out!"

My chest rose and fell rabidly at my infuriated shout. As soon as my rampaging fury died, I truly saw the complete terror in their eyes. Holding a hand to my heart and one to my eyes, my whole body was filled with disappointment. I turned away in shame and ran up to my bedroom, not chancing a look at anyone as my feet tapped harshly against the cold steps.

* * *

Slamming the door behind me, I ran to my bed and collapsed on it, my tears overflowing and dampening the sheets. I cried harder than a few mere minutes ago when Maleficent had found out about our child.

"Maleficent, what have you done to me? I was never this cruel and relentless when I was younger, so why now? Why is it only aimed towards the people of my past, my loved ones, or with the goons?"

I gripped the bed sheets firmly as I buried my head within them. I heard the neighing of Jade and looked up slowly to the balcony. Curious, I got up and leaned over the edge to see her gazing back at me worriedly.

" _Rosie, come with me. You need to get away for a little bit, if only for an hour or so._ "

I looked back at my bedroom door, then at her.

" _Jade, I can't run away from my problems_... _it's... unwise, so to speak_..."

" _I_ _t's not running away, its just going out and forgetting your worries, even if it's temporary._ "

I bit my lip and looked back at the door before sighing.

" _I'll be down in a moment_."

" _That's my girl!_ "

I chuckled and went to Maleficent's desk, levitating a piece of parchment to me. Putting a hand to my forehead, I wrote.

 _Maleficent,_

 _My heart is aching from what I have done, confused, and I need to get some air._

 _I will be with Jade and return soon._

 _Do not fret or worry, I am not abandoning you or your love out of fear.  
_

 _Be courteous and at least tolerant of the fairies and Aurora until I come back._

 _With all my love,_

 _Forever yours, Rosaline._

As soon as I thought the note was acceptable I placed it gently on the bed, snapping my fingers and disappearing in a soft breeze of rose petals out past the balcony.

* * *

Jade neighed loudly while I laughed freely as we galloped through the forest, fresh and green in the daylight. My hair flowed behind me as the wind picked up. I felt calm, relaxed. Just as we jumped the brook, my sleeve caught on a branch, making me tumble from Jade's saddle into the water. I parted my hair to look at her, fear and worry in her voice.

" _Oh my goodness, Rosie, are you alright_?!"

I smirked and splashed her roughly. Jade sputtered and whipped her head, trying to rid her face from the water, making me laugh a reply.

"I am now!"

She glared before splashing me by jumping into the brook. I laughed and a full out splash session ensued. By the end of it, we were both soaking wet and laughing like drunk jesters.

"J-Jade! ahahaha oh my dear lord, look at y-y-yourself! You look like the most dr-ah-drag and positively shaggiest horse I have ever seen, hahahaha!"

She started to laugh hysterically before collapsing onto the ground and neighing.

" _Take a l-hahaha-look in the mirror, R-Rosie! You're not exactly l-looking like the fairest in the land-ahahaha!_ "

I took a deep breath to relax my aching lungs and looked down at the clear waters. My laughter died for a moment as I gazed at the pained expression of a woman I didn't recognize. Those eyes, icy and cold on the outside, expressed a deep remorse and shame. Those eyes trailed downward to my hands, those hands that were tender and loving to one, but clenched and angry to another. When I looked back to my reflection, I saw only one side of my face, while the other was that of my lover. She was smiling and I saw a hand, her delicate, but strong hand, reach out, as if to touch my face in a comforting manner.

A sigh escaped me as my thoughts traced themselves back to Maleficent. I could see the fury in her face when those arrogant fairies accused her of putting me under a spell. Flora and Merryweather were good-hearted and always looked out for others, but they were also stubborn and overprotective when it came to their charges or loved ones. This time, however, they had no proof, no excuse to accuse Maleficent of anything that severely malicious and devious. She looked so appalled and full of fear. Fear that I would be taken from her when she was the only person who understood and loved me fully. As I felt a tear cascade down my face, the damp muzzle of my companion made me jump before turning to her and smiling weakly.

"I'm fine, Jade... I'm fine..."

She gave me a look of disbelief but said nothing. The sun was just beginning to set before I realized how long we had been gone, trying to calm myself and speak clearly.

"We need to go..."

She tilted her head to the setting sun and nodded. Climbing onto her back, while slipping once or twice, I managed to get on and spur her forward. The castle was a mere few leagues away, making it easy to come to the gates within five minutes. The guards hurriedly opened the gate, allowing us passage into the courtyard. I jumped off of Jade and put her in the stable before teleporting quickly to the throne room.

* * *

I walked slowly towards the throne room, as I had teleported outside the doors as to not startle them. Just as I was about to open the door I heard a bang, then a crash coming from inside. Fearing the worst, I grasped the handle and flung it open. What I saw set my heart racing.

Maleficent, a look of pure rage on her face, had her sceptre pointed at the fairies threateningly, while Flora and Merryweather did the same with their wands. I looked around worriedly for my aunt and Fauna, before seeing them curled up behind the thrones. I was startled by Maleficent's booming voice aimed at the two fairies.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU TWO BLUNDERING FOOLS HAVE TO QUESTION MY AFFECTION FOR ANOTHER!?"

My body was in a state of worry, fear, and anger, making me unable to move from where I stood. Fauna saw me, as did my aunt, and they started to come towards me slowly.

"What person in their right mind could ever fall in love with you within such a short time?! There's no other explanation other than that you altered her mind and made her do so!"

All the conflicting emotions bottling up inside me made me weak. Fauna was just close enough before she caught my limp body. I heard another crash, before the sound of magic, good and bad, were flying across the room. I could barely mutter out a word as my aunt joined Fauna to hold me steady on the ground.

"W-Why? Is... Is it... so terrible? Is what I've chosen for a life...so awful that it causes... this?"

Fauna and Aurora held me tightly, my head being cradled by Fauna and my hair being straightened by Aurora.

"No, Rose. Don't ever think that. It's your choice, not Maleficent's, mine, or even your parents choice on who you love and what you choose to do with the time you have in your life. It's all about what you want, not I nor anyone else."

Her wise words brought me no comfort as the spells were still being cast. I looked up and saw Maleficent was taking cover behind an erect pillar while the other two were behind one side of the stairs leading to the thrones platform. I hugged my arms in fear.

"Fauna?"

"Yes, Rose?"

I gave her the most pleading look I ever gave anyone in my whole life.

"Stop them... please? I... I don't have the strength for it... I'm... too weak... please..."

Something shocking and quite peculiar happened after she heard my begging tone. She got up, releasing me from her motherly hold, before walking to the centre of the room and her face turning to color of fire. Aurora took Fauna's place beside me and held me closely as my heart accelerated at what happened next.

"FOR THE SAKE OF ROSE'S HAPPINESS, ALL OF YOU STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS! YOUR ALL ACTING LIKE INCOMPETENT, CHILDLIKE, DRUNKEN IDIOTS!"

My mouth hung open in shock before both sides seemed frightened, Maleficent's face showed a tad less fear then the other two but it was enough for me to know she was, for once, speechless. Never in my life did I think Fauna, kind, sweet, loving Fauna, could possess such anger, such fury inside her. I looked down, unable to meet anyone's gaze before a hand, dainty and soft, grasped my chin, making me look up. My aunt smiled at me, making my face unable to refuse the warmth in her features. I saw Maleficent come to stand behind her, looking at me with concern.

"Rose?"

I let a tear slip from me. Without a word, I jumped up and hugged her tightly. She flinched before I felt her hands slowly start to hold my back, tracing gentle circles. I buried my face in the fairies cloak, breathing in the scent of fire and the dwindling aroma of black orchid. My eyes released a few more tears before opening to look at Flora and Merryweather. My arms slipped away from Maleficent and quickly wrapped themselves around the two stunned fairies.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I was angry with you both... I feel awful for my actions towards you... I couldn't... I couldn't bear to do such a thing to you..."

Flora shifted and forced my face up to look at her abruptly.

"Rosaline Gwenevere Knightly! Don't you ever think that you have done something wrong in this situation! **We** are the ones who ignored your word and your emotions clearly stated in your actions."

My face glowed red a little as she used my full name. I heard Maleficent attempt to hold back a snicker behind me, making me roll my eyes at her. Merryweather huffed and mumbled something under her breath before Flora tried, but failed, to subtlety kick her in the shin. When I felt Maleficent's hand on my shoulder, Flora seemed to nod in understanding to her.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome. We'll be taking our leave."

I nodded and reached a hand to hold Maleficent's gently. Aurora smiled at the open display of affection, before pulling my other hand up to clasp between her hands, a smile planted on her lips.

"I expect to see you soon to hear about what's been going on with your life and so we can talk about your little one, understood, Rose?"

I giggled and smiled at her thoughtfully.

"Of course, Aunt. I'll see you very soon."

She nodded to us both and left with the fairies after I received bright grins from them all. As soon as the door shut, Maleficent grabbed me roughly, placing her lips over mine possessively. I looked at her shocked for a second before I felt the front of my dress being torn in two and cast aside. The cold floor of the throne room met my backside as Maleficent's rapid hands raked over every curve of my body. The coursing heat started between my legs as she started to kiss my bare body on the floor.

"M-Maleficent! Dear, this-this is hardly the place or time for us to be-ah mmmm!"

She had gotten right to the point by flicking her tongue onto my breast and suckling, forcing a finger into my already wet area. I moaned loudly, arching my back as the pleasure clouded my mind. My fingers dragged onto the stone floor as she started to fondle my other breast while still holding the other in her mouth. My hands soon moved to claw at her robe, wishing it would just disappear. I looked at it forcefully, making it do as I commanded. Maleficent was unfazed and moved to push two more fingers into my burning nether region. I kissed her harshly, wrapping my arms around her and pressing her against me.

"Wouldn't-mm-you pr-prefer-ah-to g-go to-oh... god-our room?"

She paid no attention to my question and sped up her endeavor. It made me try and push myself into her further for more friction, more passion. I found myself close to climaxing and pressed my lips to hers, begging for more. She saw the hunger in my eyes and her movements lessened until her fingers came to a complete stop. I gave her an incredulous glare before she smiled and leaned closer to my ear, running a finger through my scalp, making me shiver with lust.

"Maleficent, I swear if you leave me here wanting-"

She nicked my ear with her teeth, making me whimper softly.

"Oh evil forbid I should do that. My dear Rose, I dare to say your asking me to pleasure you on this floor for eternity?"

I gave her another glare before smiling and getting up, swaying my hip to one side to hold it.

"Heavens no, love. I was just wondering if I could leave to clean myself, seeing as we're finished with our little adventure."

She gawked at me before growling. Just as I smiled sweetly and was at the door to the stairs, I was twirled around and my back forced against the wall. She started again to ravish my skin with her mouth while possessively whispering almost silent things to me.

"Your mine... mine to hold... mine to love... no one else can have you... all mine..."

Although it was a tad odd that she was saying these things, I paid no attention as she bit my neck softly, leaving an imprint. I decided to be a little more adventurous and reached my hand downwards to grab her backside. She looked at me with surprise before I screamed at having been given the release I had wanted. Maleficent moaned with me as I looked down to see a creamy liquid dripping down her inner thigh. I smiled and kissed her cheek before resting my forehead against hers.

"A little too excited to see me climax, dear?"

She groaned in response before I heard the scampering feet of the guards quickly approaching. I flicked my hand and dressed us again, getting rid of any evidence of what had transpired here. The guards came bursting in, their scared eyes looking at us still leaned against the wall.

"Mistress, we heard screaming! Is you and Lady alright?"

She grunted in disappointment before glaring at the captain.

"Are you questioning that I, the Mistress of All Evil, cannot handle myself without your stupidity or your fumbling guards?"

He gulped and quaked with fear, my heart feeling sorry for him slightly.

"N-No, I j-just-"

She rolled her eyes before zapping them with a lightning bolt.

"LEAVE!"

They scampered away in a frenzy as Maleficent steered my body away and led me to our thrones. Seating me beside her, she grasped my hand more tightly then needed. I shook of the thought of her more possessive way of acting and looked down. My smile went towards the same flower that I was fascinated with when those idiotic knights interrupted me. Tracing a finger over one of the petals, it seemed to glow and expand in size. Vines entangled themselves onto my fingers as I placed gently with the soft petals. Maleficent's lips grazed my hand, drawing my attention to her and seeing beneath the calm exterior something I hadn't seen in her; a greedy look mixed with one of slight fear.

"Maleficent?"

She smiled tenderly before leaning back in her seat.

"Yes, my dearest?"

It was a sugared response which made me think back on her earlier actions in suspicion. As soon as the fairies left, she became more sweet and lustfully hungry. She was more aggressive and acted more like she was obtaining something for herself when she made love with me in this very room. She had whispered possessive and desperate words, doing as she wanted and claiming me in more ways than one. She looked at me now with a desire to possess my very being, not allowing anyone to even glance at me without being turned into ash. The realization hit me like a hammer to the head, making me chuckle, almost fully laughing out loud.

"Maleficent, you are such a open book for trying to hide your true intentions!"

She gave me her famous eyebrow raise.

"What?"

I wiped a stray tear away from my jovial eyes.

"Darling, if you think that those fairies are going to somehow persuade me to abandon you, I'd say you've lost your mind!"

Her eyes widened in surprise, making me smile brightly before reaching a hand up to stroke her face lovingly.

"Maleficent, what could they possibly offer me that could best what I have with you? A pompous prince, a gaudy wedding, a bed where I'll have to endure mental and physical pain, and a birthing chamber where 'a woman's duty lies and where a lady should be'?"

She seemed to relax a little at what I said. Grabbing her hand, I placed it over mine, which was rested on my stomach, where our child lay.

"What I see in you, for us, is a life that seems as beautiful and wonderful as heaven. I see our child running around in the woods happily. I see us making love every night for our entire lives. I see our little one, our baby, looking at you with the same amount of love I have in me for you alone. Why would I give up all that for a life that would drive me insane and make me miserable until I died?"

She started to cry at my words. The child started to fuss and move a little under our touch. Maleficent wiped away her tears quickly and, before I could say anything, she turned her head and kissed me. I smiled into it and leaned into her. When she backed away, far sooner than I expected, I wanted to ask what's wrong before she interrupted me.

"Be mine..."

I giggled at this.

"Dear, I'm already yours, why are you..."

I stopped mid-sentence as she got up from her throne and pulled me up with her. Holding my hands and rubbing her thumb over them, she looked into my eyes with a deep intention and question.

"Rose, you may be mine in your sense, but not in my eyes. You are not fully my own because you are not tied to me. That is why..."

Summoning her sceptre, she conjured a black box with a silver dragon on the lid. Placing it in my hands gently, I gazed at it open mouthed for a moment before slowly opening it. Hearing the sweet melody of our song, I nearly tensed up as I saw a ring, the blood red gem cut into the shape of a fully bloomed rose. I put a hand to my mouth as I looked up at her. She smiled and gingerly grabbed the ring, placing it in my palm.

"Please?"

The begging, pleading tone in her voice made the tears start to flow as I slipped the ring on. Grabbing her by the neck, I kissed her deeply, utterly captivated and filled with joy by this one, simple action.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright so I will warn you all that the ending part is quite sad in my opinion, (considering I was choked up and crying as I wrote it) but I hope you enjoy! And if you don't, I summon all the powers of Hell upon you, alright? Good!**

I sat quietly in the library, reading a book, when Diablo came flying through the window. I was startled for a moment before smiling and petting his head, damp from the rain.

"Having a little fly out in the cold, Diablo?"

He gave me a beady eyed glare before lifting his leg to reveal a letter being attached to it. I looked at it curiously as I undid it from his ankle. He perched on my shoulder as I petted him in gratitude before reading aloud the letters content.

"My Dearest Rosaline,

These meetings are rather dull and quite irritant to bear as of late.

I will be returning sometime within two days, as I need only stay to hear these imbeciles plans for revenge that most likely will fail.

I haven't told, let's say, my accomplices of your existence in my life for fear of what they would think or do to you,"

I rolled my eyes. Turning my head to Diablo, I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"She can be so overprotective when it comes to other beings of power knowing of our relationship status."

I felt a small kick from my child, making a me smile. During the past month, the child has been showing signs of growth and a healthy aura. The morning sickness had started to lessen with each morning. Unfortunately, Maleficent had to leave me alone in the castle to go attend to a villains meeting last week, meaning our child was acting reckless at his or her other mother's absence. However, I was glad to hear that she would return to me soon.

I had been feeling slightly lonely in the castle. Other than Diablo, the goons were not ones for conversation. I had been enforcing Maleficent's order to them, but on a daily basis, they merely stayed in the dungeons. I had no objection to it as long as they did their rounds first. Turning my attention back to the letter, I tried to hold back a laugh.

"And while I am slightly worried on that topic, I know that you are more powerful then all those fools combined.

On a different note, that idiot Hades is starting to get on my nerves!

He keeps thinking he can woo me like he's the most irresistible villain in the room!

I swear if I find one more bouquet of burned flowers or poetry about death on my door, he will be sent back to the River Styx in pieces!"

The laugh escaped me as I held my aching chest. Diablo began to caw joyfully with me as we read on.

"Anyway, I hope my goons aren't being too idiotic in your presence and Diablo is behaving,"

I smirked and thought aloud in Diablo's direction.

"Oh I suppose he's being slightly good in my standards."

I felt him glare at the side of my head before petting him softly as my eyes trailed back to the letter.

"I will see you soon, Rose. I love you dearly.

Your Loving Fiancé, Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent"

I held a hand to my heart thoughtfully as I folded the letter and placed in my book as a bookmark. Standing up, I walked through the door, wandering the halls that I now knew by heart. Just as I made it to the throne room, Diablo still perched on my shoulder, I heard the chatter and snorts of the guards. I sighed and sat in my throne, looking down at a small portion of the large army that had entered.

"I'm guessing you have news that requires my attention, captain?"

He looked up, the damage to his face that I had done to him making my heart feel heavy with guilt.

"Three good fairies drop off message for you, my Lady."

I raised an eyebrow before he lifted up a scroll. Before I could move, Diablo swooped down and grabbed it from the captains hand. Dropping it in my lap, I smiled up at the proud bird.

"Thank you, Diablo. I'll be sure you get a treat for that."

He gave me a huff before flying out one of the windows, but he couldn't hide the smile that was playing on his beak. I opened the letter carefully before seeing the guards were still here.

"Do you need an invitation to be dismissed once your business is done?"

They started to stutter before I launched a small lightning bolt at them. They scattered around the room before leaving with squeals of terror echoing back to me. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the letter.

 _Dear Rosaline and Maleficent,_

 _We are inviting you for tea at eleven o'clock in three days time, as a sign of good faith._

 _And so history does not repeat itself._

 _The King and Queen will be coming, as well as Aurora._

 _Please respond back if you are going to be attending and hope you are faring well with your child,_

 _Forever your tutor, Fauna_

I placed the letter down before running a hand through my hair in thought. A day after Maleficent comes home? I began to smile at the convenience. Then I thought back to who was going to attend and frowned. The Queen.

"How in Hells name am I going to be able to restrain myself around her after what she did to Maleficent?"

Standing up and beginning to pace, I thought deeply and angrily about the Queen.

" _She broke her heart!_ "

" _She probably didn't mean to!_ "

" _She's the fiend here, not my_ _lover!_ "

" _She was merely an innocent caught in the storm!_ "

" _She caused Maleficent to be the way she was, she hurt her, and she will die knowing what she did!_ "

" _And you will die knowing that you thought these awful things about another person! Did you not once say to Maleficent that you would never do harm onto someone who hasn't harmed you?_ "

The tears started to roll down my face as the shame and guilt sank in. I had said that... It felt as if I'd said it a thousand years ago. The Queen may have done something unforgivable to the one I gave my heart to, and I may hold a secret hate towards her for it, but I would never harm her for something of the past.

"What's done is done and cannot be undone, not by magic or time..."

I sat in front of the thrones, crying and letting the tears show how ashamed I really was. I felt as if I was drowning; one moment I was given the chance to live, the next second the waves dragged me back under only to keep releasing and grabbing me until I died of the torture. My hands pressed against my eyes to try and stop the flowing tears as I ran to my bedroom. As the door slammed behind me, I collapsed onto the bed and cried my heart out. I lost track of time as the blackness of sleep consumed me.

* * *

My body ached as I stood to stretch my sore legs. Crawling onto the bed to curl up and warm myself, I thought of the party I was hoping to attend.

"I'll deal with the Queen later, right now, I **really** need some sleep..."

The cold air of the moonlit evening made goosebumps travel speedily up my exposed arms. Shivering, I pulled on the heavy blanket to cover myself. Just as my eyes were about to close again, I heard the door to my bedroom open and creak. When I heard the heavy fabric of robes drop, I smiled, closing my eyes to fake sleep. I felt her cold, gentle hands run through my twisted curls, making me let out a sigh of contentment.

"My lovely Rose... If only you knew how beautiful you are to me while you sleep... if only you knew just how much I truly love you..."

Just as she was about to pull her hand away, I grabbed it gently as I opened my eyes.

"Your not very subtle when it comes to trying to let me sleep soundly, love."

She seemed slightly startled before she chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"It isn't my fault that you are a light sleeper! But honestly, you should be asleep by now, Rose."

I pulled her closer to me until we were both under the covers.

"How can I sleep when I knew my lover was returning home in a few days? Although I didn't expect you'd be home so early as a few hours after sending the letter!"

She smirked before her sharp chin rested on my head as she pressed my body closer to hers. I sighed happily as I felt our child squirm, feeling the presence of its mother's loving embrace.

"Speaking of the letter, didn't you write that you had to stay to listen to 'those imbeciles plans for revenge'?"

She laughed lightly and shifted a little, while her hands trailed to rest on my stomach, slightly larger than a few weeks before.

"And leave my fiance to deal with my reckless child alone? I may be evil, but I still have some sense of responsibility. Besides, they can chat amongst themselves without myself being present this one time."

I smiled thoughtfully. My thoughts returned to the other message that I had received. Thinking back to the Queen Leah made my blood boil. The child seemed to have my same thoughts as anger emitted from its small body.

"Ah! Rose, what in Satan's name?!"

I looked at Maleficent, holding her hand tenderly as if it had been scalded. I swiftly grabbed it and gasped. The normal green hand that once rested on my stomach was now tinged a bright pink. I snapped my head downwards to my child, the heat coming from it starting to warm the blanket quite alarmingly. I breathed in and out to calm it down. The child's anger died immediately as it sensed a difference in the room. I was still holding Maleficent's hand, my eyes turning back to it as I felt her trying to hold in a hiss of pain. Closing my eyes, I muttered a healing spell before kissing the palm of her hand. The pink slowly diminished and turned back to normal.

Before I could ask if she was alright, she sat up and whipped her head towards me.

"Why were you so angry as to cause our child to burn me!?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"H-How did you know I was angry?"

She scowled as she looked down at her hand, checking to see that the magic was healing it properly.

"When my mother was pregnant with my sister, she was very temperamental. The smallest thing could set her off. And when any of us came near her in an angry state, a smouldering heat would be surrounding her. It's a symptom with the pregnancy for Fay women. Although I didn't expect you would have this effect since you aren't a fairy."

" _I'll_ _have ask her about her family more later..._ "

I brought her hand back to my lips, gently kissing away the earlier pain.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm... I was just thinking back to a letter I received mere moments after I read yours. From Fauna."

Her eyes softened a little before her face showed interest.

"Oh? And what did it say that would cause you to be so furious now?"

I sighed and laid back on the pillow.

"We've been invited to have tea with the fairies, Aurora, King Stephan and... **Queen Leah** , in three days."

Despite my attempt to sound calm, it failed when I spoke of that woman.

" _That inconsiderate, shallow, heartless, no good-_ "

"Rose! For Hells mercy, calm down!"

I felt the boiling heat diminish around me again as my fuming anger left me. I rested my chin in my palm.

"I'm so sorry, Maleficent... I'm just... I get so angry when I think of... of **her**!"

She looked at me with her famous eyebrow raise before she sighed and came behind me to hold me. I rested my head on her collarbone gently, calming myself so I didn't scorch her.

"My dear, the past can't be changed, but the future is a mystery. She and I have not spoken since Aurora's birth. And I have had my thirst for her sorrow quenched, so there is really no need for any more vengeance."

I looked down and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"So you wouldn't mind being in a room, having, at the very least, a nice conversation with the fairies? I can handle the Queens presence with what patience and control I can gather, but can you bear my tutor and her sisters?"

She was quiet for a while before her weight shifted stiffly.

"I... will try to not murder them and their innsessant talking for your sake, but if I hear one comment about you being under my spell-"

I giggled and kissed her softly.

"Who said I wasn't already under a spell beforehand? I quite enjoy having erotic, dominated evenings with you since I am."

She chuckled and kissed my neck sensually before laying down behind me, leaving me wanting. I growled before relaxing into her embrace grumpily.

"You need sleep more than pleasure, Rose."

I smirked and closed my eyes.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to be the sleepy pregnant woman. If anything, I'm the lustful one."

I felt her grow warmer, her hands trailing down ever lower to my quivering region, but I wasn't going to let her persuade me.

"But for the babies sake, I'll go to sleep."

Her hands started to try and make my arousal grow until I gave into the lust and passion, her attempts being in vain as I giggled. Turning my head to kiss her nose, I sighed and pressed my head against her, closing my eyes again to get some actual sleep.

"You asked for this, Maleficent. Now you'll have to make peace with it... for now."

* * *

I brushed a wrinkle out of my dress for the party. The three days had gone by fast and my fears were starting to resurface.

" _What if they begin to fight? What if I lose control of my anger around the Queen? What if-_ "

I shook my head to get rid of these worrying thoughts, staring in the standing mirror at my dress, looking for any wrinkles or tears.

I was wearing the same sensual looking dress I had worn when Maleficent announced me as her queen, but with a few modifications. It had draping sleeves that tightened at the wrist, the rip in the side was gone and the colour turned to that of a very lightly blue tinged white. I twirled and admired it before hearing Maleficent grumble behind me. I sighed and turned to my lover, a sour look on her face. She had refused to, as she put it, 'dress up for those incompetent fools'.

"My love, would you please at least smile a little bit? For me? I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

She huffed, making me roll my eyes and stand beside her to ready for teleportation.

"I said I wouldn't kill them, that doesn't mean I have to be... **nice** to them"

Rolling my eyes at her again, I held her close. As the flames ate away at us, transporting us to the castle, I gripped onto Maleficent harder for strength. Every time we had to teleport, I always was either dizzy or nauseous afterwards. When my feet planted themselves onto solid ground, I held my head tiredly. Maleficent's hand patted my back, rubbing it softly.

"Rosie!"

I smiled up at Fauna and embraced her a mere second before she knocked me over.

"Fauna, so good to see you! Although next time try not to knock me over, my overexcited friend!"

She blushed, but laughed as she smiled.

"Oh sorry, dear! I keep forgetting that there isn't just one of you now in that body!"

Maleficent's hand on my back clenched and angrily clawed into me. I gave her a wary glance before smiling again at Fauna.

"So where are the others? Hiding perhaps?"

She chuckled merrily.

"Oh heavens no! They're in the garden talking with Aurora and her parents. Please, follow me."

I smiled at her before turning my head to my lover.

"Maleficent, she was merely being friendly about the baby. I thought you would at least be tolerant with Fauna."

She huffed again before looking at me with a burning anger that I guessed wasn't aimed at me.

"I'd rather not be persuaded to believe that her sisters are just as thrilled about your situation."

I saw the fear she was trying to hide behind a wall of flaming thorns. I kissed her cheek to reassure her as we followed Fauna silently.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere and neither is our child. You worry far too much about us, we'll be fine."

She grumbled something incoherent under her breath before she looked up in front of us with disgust. I followed her gaze and nearly snapped as I simply saw the Queen. The King was laughing with Aurora while his Queen looked merely amused, chuckling softly behind her hand. I ground my teeth but forced a smile.

"Auntie!"

Everyone turned and only Aurora smiled and rushed to greet me.

"Rosaline, I'm so glad you could come! Oh, you look lovely! Just like your mother!"

I winced at the thought of my mother. Shrugging it off, I forced my smile to be wider to hide the prick of pain.

"And you look wonderful as well, Auntie! Radiant as always! How have you been?"

She ushered me to sit as she spoke.

"I've been alright. Philip had to leave for his fathers kingdom on business, and my son, William went to go find a wife, unfortunately, so nothing really interesting has happened as of late. What about you? How have you been faring lately?"

I chuckled and thought back to the possessive but heated moments that had transpired in the Forbidden Mountains. Smirking evilly at Maleficent as she sat next to Merryweather, to which the blue fairy grumbled hatefully, I blushed slightly.

"Well, I can't say my life is dull. Quite interesting and precious everyday. Although I am running out of dresses as of late by the bundles."

I nearly burst out laughing as Maleficent choked on her tea. Aurora blushed crimson before laughing hysterically. The King and Queen showed slight distaste for my statement, along with the fairies.

"Well at least the cost of fabric is worth it, right?"

I nodded gently. A craving hit me in that moment, and I laughed out loud by accident at the irony of it. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"Rosie, are you alright?"

I smiled with a jovial shine to my eyes.

"Never better. Just the child asking for her mothers favorite meal."

The King looked appalled before the Queen, mouth agape in shock, asked gently.

"Y-You are with child?"

I gave her a daring look of questioning.

"Yes. Is that a **problem** , your **highness**?"

The Queen didn't seem to catch the venom that laced my sentence as she sat straighter.

"Not at all. I would just like to know who your spouse is as I heard no word of your marriage."

I gave her a scrutinizing glare, before smiling forcefully.

"My fiance and I didn't expect the child until later in our lives, but it was a welcomed surprise."

"You didn't answer my question, Rosaline."

I sipped some of my tea to restrain my anger from exploding. Fauna gave me a worried gaze, while Aurora and the others looked slightly awkward.

"It seems I haven't, **your majesty**. In fact, my fiance did have a few encounters with you in the past."

She raised an eyebrow before I saw the look of slight frustration in her eyes.

"A name, if you please, **Princess Rosaline**."

I ground my teeth at her formal use of my shunned title. I felt Maleficent's hand on my leg, but I paid no attention to her silent request. I growled under my breath before sighing and grabbing Maleficent's hand on the table.

"I believe she is right here for you to see with your own eyes. And I do hope you know her name."

The Queens eyes showed complete shock, her hand going to clasp her husbands shakily in fear. I let go of Maleficent and focused on the three good fairies.

"How have you ladies been doing lately? Anything interesting happening in the magical world?"

They seemed concerned for the frightened Queen before Fauna, thankfully, broke the silence cheerfully.

"Oh we actually have something to ask Maleficent!"

My love looked at her curiously, her face showing interest for what they were about to ask of her.

"And what would that be?"

Fauna looked at her sulky sisters, nudging them so they would look up. When they did, I saw the bemused looks on their faces.

"Maleficent, we would like to extend our most humble apologies to you for... past reasons."

My eyebrow raised questionably. I locked eyes with Maleficent, silently asking her what Fauna was talking about, but all I got was a peeved expression, showing me that it was a touchy topic. She glared at the three elderly women before grasping my hand a little too tightly.

"You think an apology is going to make what happened to my sister, what happened at **your hand** , all forgiven?"

Fauna looked ashamed and heartbroken, surprising me. The other two simply glared. Maleficent sneered harshly, squeezing my hand harder, I tried to hold in a whimper.

"I'm very surprised that Rosaline didn't suffer the same fate because of you, Fauna!"

Fauna slammed her fist on the table, making all the residents jump in fear.

"You think I planned for your sister to die!? We were at war with the forest nymphs and the mere-folk at that time! That's the last thing I ever wanted was for her to die and me being powerless to stop it! You have **no idea** how painful it is to watch the fairy that was your apprentice, your friend, die right in front of you! You have no **clue** of how much I loved that stubborn, carefree, kind fairy!"

I held a hand to my mouth in shock. A few tears escaped Fauna making me want to run to her side and hold her. She continued her angry rant, holding a hand to her probably aching heart.

"She and I were tutor and student, but it went farther then I intended! I tried to keep my distance but she kept persisting! Finally I gave in, the same day she **died** , Maleficent! I told her I loved her, despite it being oh so wrong of me, and she returned my affection! I **watched** her die right in front of me! A god damn forest nymph slashed her across her lower neck when she was running to help a comrade and when I rushed to her aid, I couldn't stop the bleeding! The nymph got away but I didn't care! The blade the nymph had used was enchanted and no magic or any medicine could heal whatever wound it caused! She told me she loved me so much and that she's never been happier in her whole life than with me and died in my arms! So you think your the only one suffering?! Well guess what, dear?! I've died every single day since then! I died every time I looked at Rosaline as she accomplished a spell successfully! Hell, I even died when we helped Philip throw an **enchanted** **sword** at your heart!"

I couldn't hold in the tears. I felt awful that I was the cause of Fauna's dismay. She didn't deserve that. No wonder she seemed so solemn on some of the days we practiced magic. I felt my heart shattering as I looked at my weeping tutor and motherly figure. I pulled my hand away from Maleficent's clutches quickly before Fauna got up and ran inside. I ran after her, but everyone else stayed still and quiet.

She kept running until her legs could go no further. I caught her before she hurt herself more physically then mentally. She cried into my dress as I held her close. She didn't deserve to cry like this because of me... she didn't deserve to watch the only person she loved most die in her arms. I stroked her hair as she cried harder. A few minutes passed before she was calm enough for me to speak.

"Fauna... I'm so sorry... if I had known I would have never thought to ask you to teach me magic... I would have never thought to cause you this pain for so many years..."

She looked at me with pained, bloodshot eyes.

"N-No, dear. Your n-not to blame for this. You... you just reminded me so much of h-her... the d-d-determination to learn, the prideful look on y-your face when you did s-something right... y-you were s-s-so happy when you a-accomplished your first complex s-spell... just like... just like Mercilla..."

I held her closer and tried to think of a way to soothe the aching that resided in her, even for just a moment. I looked at her and saw the tears returning just by saying Maleficent's sisters name. I felt something cold on my shoulder and shivered. It felt like a hand, but it was gone within a second. Then I heard a whisper.

" _Fauna..._ "

I craned my head around to see who was there, but the hall was empty except for us. My realization made me tear up at the thought of healing Fauna or causing her more strife. The hand returned and whispered Fauna's name in my ear, my eyes looking at the heartbroken tears in Fauna's eyes.

" _It's better then leaving her like this, never knowing..._ "

"Fauna? Fauna, look at me..."

She was lost in her thoughts and couldn't hear me as her tears kept flowing. I bit my lip before I thought of something that I had wanted to call her when I was younger but never gained the courage. Taking in a deep breath I put a finger under her chin gently.

"Mommy, look at me, please."

Her eyes widened before she obeyed my request without resisting.

"What did you-"

I shushed her softly.

"Mommy, I need you to hold both my hands for a moment."

She looked scared for a second before she obeyed. I closed my eyes before I muttered the spell needed for what I had planned to work.

" _Loved ones, come forth. Hated ones recede. Come forth, Fauna's lover, Mercilla. Your lover does you dearly need._ "

I felt my body being entered by something ethereal, my eyes turning a glowing white. I could still see Fauna but I couldn't control my voice, which was not my own that spoke.

"Fauna... my love, you seem so remorseful... why do you mourn for me still?"

Fauna looked startled, but put her hands to her eyes in shame.

"Mercilla, I-I couldn't... I couldn't save you... I'm so s-sorry, love... I should have made you stay at the tents... I should have let myself die instead of you!"

My body moved to grab her arms forcefully. I could feel the anger that I knew would happen if I had said that to Maleficent.

"Fauna, don't you **ever** say that! The short time I had with you; learning magic, talking with you, confessing my feelings to you that day, I wouldn't give that up to ever be alive again! Fauna, what point to life would I have had without you? I would be a housewife to some boring fairy man, giving him children and staying at home with nothing to do but caretake the house and babies? I'd rather be **dead** and always protecting and watching over you then to **ever** be alive and live that kind of life!"

If I had had control over my body, I would have cried at that declaration of love. Fauna was speechless before bursting into tears.

"I want you here with me so badly, Mercilla! I was so hopeful that when the war was over, we'd be together and happier than anyone in this world! But I failed you, and I failed us! Please forgive me, love! Forgive me..."

My arms wrapped themselves around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Fauna, darling, none of that was your fault. You were the most wonderful person on that field! You dared not to move from my body and you destroyed ever nymph or mer-folk that tried to touch me or you. You were the bravest and most devoted fairy to ever walk away from that. And I loved and still love you all the more for that."

Fauna wept harder into Mercilla, (or my body, Mercilla's voice) and Mercilla whispered soothing words to calm her.

"Fauna, my love, please don't cry. I never liked it when you cried and still don't."

Fauna immediantly obeyed and my hand reached up to hold her face gently.

"Fauna, please let go of your sorrow over me. I'm still here with you, just not physically. I promise that I will never leave you, not as long as you live happily."

Fauna looked ready to cry again but she fought it and nodded.

"Just hearing your voice again has given me more peace than sleep or time could ever offer me. Thank you, love... thank you so much... I love you, more than anything, Mercilla... I love you..."

My hand wiped away a stray tear before kissing her cheek softly.

"Goodbye, my love. Perhaps we can arrange another meeting soon. I love you, Fauna, never forget that..."

And like that, she left my body, but not the room. I could still feel her lingering presence, but I held my head, exshausted from how much energy that took away from me. I looked at Fauna tiredly. She was smiling sadly before giving me the most peaceful look she'd ever expressed in years.

"Rose... you've given me the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for... thank you so much..."

I smiled softly.

"Treating my tutors pain isn't a gift to me, Fauna... it's the highest blessing to see you looking so peaceful and relieved... Mommy..."

She gave me a hug quicker than I thought her capable, but I smiled with tears in my eyes as we sat in that hallway, a mother and her daughter, healing a broken heart of the past.


End file.
